Protège-moi de lui
by Roselissa
Summary: CECI EST UN ERERI : Eren entre en seconde dans un nouveau lycée éloigné de son passé afin de pouvoir surmonter son deuil, mais une bande de lycéens avec pour chef Levi Ackerman, va vite le martyriser et rendre ses journées invivables. Mais Eren ne se laissera pas abattre, pas alors qu'il a le soutient de son petit-ami virtuel, qui se cache sous le mystérieux surnom d'Under.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde ! Hé ouais je publie enfin ma seconde histoire !**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà dis, elle a été prise et reprise, ce scénario est connu, mais je l'ai trouvée tellement bien que j'ai voulu l'écrire à mon tour, je le fais pour moi, mais surtout pour vous bien sûr, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur d'un téléphone allumé, deux pouces s'activaient sur l'écran :

 _ **Vous avez reçu 1 nouveau message :**_

 **De Under** **:** Tu me veux quoi gamin ?

Le dénommé "gamin" esquissa un immense sourire, il savait que derrière ces paroles qui, a première vue, semblaient plutôt froides, se cachait l'être le plus incroyable qu'il puisse exister a ses yeux. Under était parfait.

 **À Under :** T'es pas du matin toi xD !

Il appuya sur "envoyer" et ouvrit Forge Of Empire sur son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux. Dans la foulée, il se pencha pour attraper un paquet de chips gisant sur le sol et attendit impatiemment la réponse tout en jouant sur son ordinateur. Il sursauta à la sonnerie familière de son téléphone et se jeta littéralement dessus en manquant de peu de le faire tomber dans sa précipitation. Il ne fit même pas attention au peu de soda qui avait débordé et taché un petit bout de sa couverture et lis attentivement la réponse, un sourire niais collé au visage.

 _ **Vous avez reçu 1 nouveau message :**_

 **De Under :** D'où c'est le matin là ? Il fait noir dehors et il est une heure !

Il rigola en constatant son ton énervé et décida de l'embêter encore un peu.

 **À Under :** Je te signale qu'il est minuit passé, donc techniquement, c'est le matin.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **De Under :** Sale gosse, je t'en foutrais moi, des « techniquement » ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour me réveiller à cette heure-ci !

 **À Under :** Je t'ai réveillé ?

 **De Under :** Bien-sûr que tu m'as réveillé, on est pas tous comme toi ! Je parie que t'es en train de geeker sur ton ordi avec de la malbouffe dans ton lit !

Eren rit doucement dans sa chambre, Under le connaissait vraiment bien. Il composa maladroitement sa réponse avec la main gauche, car la droite était actuellement occupée à dégommer un ennemi virtuel sur Forge Of Empire.

 **À Under :** Je saiiuiis, mo ausi je t'aimz

 **De Under :** C'est quoi cette écriture là ?

 **À Under :** Un enneeemi sur FOE ")

 **De Under :** C'est un smiley ça ?- ")

 **À Under :** Ouiz :)

 **De Under :** Apprend à écrire. Sinon ton excuse pour m'écrire si tard/tôt ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes et tu le sais.

Eren arrêta de sourire et redevint sérieux, Under le connaissait, et il savait voir lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il répondit :

 **À Under :** Je suis angoissé, ma rentrée est dans quelques heures.

 **De Under** **:** Et pourquoi est tu angoissé ? Moi aussi mes cours reprennent demain.

Eren arrêta son jeu et se concentra sur sa discussion.

 **À Under :** Je ne sais pas, d'habitude c'est ma mère qui me réconforte avant les rentrées, mais elle n'est plus là, et en, plus je ne connais personne là où je vais...

Un petit temps se passa avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse, mais penser à sa mère lui avait fait passer l'envie de jouer. Il ferma son ordinateur dans un claquement sec, et se contenta d'attendre en fixant la pièce noire devant lui. La sonnerie le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois, et il déverrouilla si écran. Comme il s'y attendait, le message était plutôt long, vu le temps que son destinataire avait mis pour l'envoyer.

 _ **Vous avez reçu 1 nouveau message :**_

 **De Under :** Mon amour... Ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? Ta mère est partie mais une partie d'elle continue d'exister à travers ton cœur ne l'oublies pas, et je suis là pour toi d'accord ? En ce qui concerne la rentrée, les secondes arrivent tous en même temps demain alors même si tu es nouveau dans le coin, vous allez tous au lycée pour la première fois, personne ne s'apercevra que tu viens d'arriver, et tu ne mettras pas beaucoup de temps avant de te faire des amis j'en suis sûr.

Ses paroles lui firent du bien, Under avait une fois de plus les bons mots.

 **À Under :** Merci beaucoup, j'ai confiance en toi, et je crois qu'il est temps de se coucher maintenant non ? Je t'aime, fais de beaux rêves.

 **De Under :** Pff toujours ces même paroles dégoulinantes de romantisme, mais je t'aime aussi va, bonne nuit Green.

 **À Under :** Bonne nuit Under.

Eren éteignit son portable, il était plus que trop tard pour dormir maintenant, il allait se réveiller avec des cernes énormes… Mais tout cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Parler à son petit ami lui avait fait énormément de bien, et il était à présent beaucoup plus serein.

Avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, son esprit dériva et il repensa à la manière dont il avait rencontré puis aimé Under, le seul et unique homme de sa vie.

Il l'avait vu la première fois sur un forum, alors qu'il naviguait seul dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur pour passer le temps lors de l'une de ses nombreuses insomnies.

« Under ».

C'était il y a un an, plus précisément, au début de l'été de l'année précédente. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce pseudo assez unique en son genre qui rendait son propriétaire complètement mystérieux. Le sujet en question était une entreprise qui demandait du soutient suite à une immense crise financière. Eren avait lu le résumé et trouvé la situation très poignante et touchante. Il s'apprêtait à faire un don à l'entreprise en question, guidé par sa gentillesse naïve, mais alors qu'il allait appuyer sur « confirmer » avec sa souris, son regard avait été attiré par le long message qui s'affichait dans les commentaires. Il ne sut pas pourquoi à cet instant, mais il avait suspendu son geste pour lire le pavé qui venait d'être posté :

 **Commentaire posté par Under** _ **(16 ans)**_ **:**

 _Mais putain vous arrêtez vos conneries là ? Vous avez vu combien ces bâtards se font avec vos dons de merde qui n'amélioreront en rien la situation ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes renseignés avant de donner de l'argent à ces gros porcs, mais n'importe-qui cherchant ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, remarquerait que cette entreprise soi-disant, « en faillite », est en réalité déjà fermée depuis plus de deux ans ! Vos dons ne serviront à rien puisqu'elle n'existe même plus ! Ce n'est qu'une grosse arnaque alors arrêtez de perdre votre temps ici et faîtes quelque chose de votre vie, merde !_

 _Très poli_ , c'était la première chose qu'Eren avait pensé. Et plus il parcourait ce forum, plus il trouvait des commentaires postés par cet « Under » qui mettait les naïf en garde contre les arnaques, à grand renfort d'insultes et de points d'exclamation.

 _Il n'est pas con quand même_ , c'était la seconde pensée d'Eren. Mais il avait tout de suite arrêté de se dire ça lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les gens continuaient tout de même de faire des dons, en l'injuriant au passage pour son vocabulaire grossier, et en le traitant de menteur.

 _Pas cool._

Alors il l'avait décidé sur un coup de tête, il allait aider cet « Under » dans sa tâche d'information, car il se débrouillait plutôt mal.

Et c'est alors qu'une routine s'installa : Tous les soirs, Eren parcourait ce forum à la recherche du « messager », et s'amusait à réécrire ses commentaires dans un langage plus correct, afin que les personnes comprennent qu'elles faisaient une erreur en donnant leur argent inutilement via ce forum. Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre, en quelques semaines, beaucoup moins de personnes donnaient, les bénéfices de ce site d'arnaques chutaient, et « Under » et lui marchaient maintenant ensemble.

Cela avait commencé par de timides mails, où ils se contentaient de se passer simplement quelques informations à propos de ce site, puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, et apprenaient à se connaître. Là où l'un était froid, distant et complètement têtu, l'autre était lumineux, naïf, influençable, extrêmement borné, mais d'une gentillesse remarquable. Leurs sentiments de plus en plus forts avaient été reconnus et avoués quelques mois plus tard, où le jour de la saint Valentin, ils s'étaient envoyés le même message en même temps, ce « je t'aime » qui signifiait tout.

Mais malgré cela, ils ne se connaissaient vraiment ni l'un ni l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de leur moitié, c'était leurs pseudos, leurs âges (Under était d'à peu près un ans son aîné), et le fait qu'ils habitaient dans le même pays.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient appelés, jamais ils n'avaient vu une vraie image de l'autre, jamais ils ne s'étaient rencontrés, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour s'aimer.

Parfois, Eren ressentait une pointe de tristesse, car il ne connaissait pas la véritable identité de l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Il pensa aussi à la journée à venir. Il aurait dû aller dans son lycée de secteur, dans la même ville où il avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie, mais ça, c'était avant que sa mère ne décède lors du cambriolage.

Dans quelques heures, il rentrerait en seconde dans un lycée si éloigné de l'endroit où il avait grandit, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé la possibilité d'y étudier, alors d'Under allait faire sa rentrée au lycée quelque part en parallèle de lui, sans doute dans un lycée éloigné du sien.

 _J'espère que je pourrais le rencontrer un jour._

* * *

 **Voili voulou ! Un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans le bain, demain Eren fait sa rentrée...**

 **Alors ça vous plaît ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello ! Je suis de retour avec cette fic ! Je voulais continuer l'autre, _pouvoir immense_ , mais vu le nombre de commentaires positifs dès le début sur cette fic ci, j'ai préféré vous poster un chapitre dessus pour vous remercier !**

 **Ce chapitre, c'est le début en douceur de l'histoire, patience pour l'arrivée des personnages et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Gros bisous !**

* * *

Une journée commence toujours par un élément plus ou moins banal, plus ou moins appréciable, ou bien l'inverse selon les personnes. Pour certains, l'odeur du chocolat chaud, soigneusement préparé par un parfait petit ami, vous extirpera des bras de Morphée en douceur, mais pour Eren, il reconnu ce matin ci le réveil affreusement banal et on ne peut plus désagréable que constituait la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone portable.

Pensée du matin numéro une : _Putaiiiiiin_ _!_

Bah ouais quoi, déjà qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup de base, mais si on rajoutait à son insomnie quotidienne l'angoisse d'une veille de rentrée, une visite sur Forge of Empire, une discussion avec Under, et la ribambelle de réflexions qui s'ensuivent, il est normal de se réveiller extrêmement fatigué.

Il réussit à se relever en position assise du premier coup, mais il lui fallut trois tentatives avant d'arriver à s'extirper entièrement du lit.

\- Gwaaaaaww !

Son rituel, le bâillement du matin. Pleinement bienfaisant, secrètement apaisant, et naturellement indispensable aux yeux de l'adolescent.

Pensé du matin numéro deux : _Maaangeeer_ _!_

Eren faisait partie de ces personnes en apparence normales mais qui se réveillent en fait avec la capacité mentale d'un homme de Cro-Magnon moderne. Et encore. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui le menait à la cuisine en imitant à la perfection les zombies présents dans son film du moment, "Shaun of the Dead», mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, en plein milieu de l'escalier de bois, pour se diriger en courant vers sa chambre : Il avait faillit oublier son portable entre les plis et replis de ses draps misérablement échoués à terre durant son sommeil agité. Inutile de préciser que le garçon ne savait même pas ce que "mettre de l'ordre" signifiait, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa chambre.

Il redescendit les marches, un peu plus normalement cette fois, et arriva à la cuisine des lieux. La pièce était sombre, aucune nourriture n'était présente sur la triste table de bois tachée.

 _Il fut un temps où maman nous préparait à manger, où cette pièce était si lumineuse que même le matin, j'en avais mal aux yeux, et où je pouvais sentir l'odeur du jus d'oranges qu'elle venait de nous presser... Mais elle n'est plus là_ _à présent._

Il soupira, sa troisième pensée du matin n'était vraiment pas joyeuse. Pour se changer les idées, il ouvrit les volets et monta le store qui protégeait la grande baie vitrée, mais même en faisant cela, la pièce restait sombre, car il faisait encore nuit dehors.

Nuit dehors en Septembre ? Même le matin ? Pour Eren, oui car il se devait de se lever très tôt le matin afin de pouvoir pendre le train qui le conduirait au lycée. Là bas, tout était déjà prévu, il dormirait à l'internat, puis rentrerait en train également chez lui, auprès de son père le week end. Ils seraient alors deux deux êtres dans une trop grande maison qui en abritait quatre dans le temps.

Deux ? Non. Depuis l'enterrement de Carla Jaeger, Eren gérait le ménage, la cuisine, car son père passait désormais la journée dehors. Ainsi que la nuit. Il n'était plus présent, et Eren avait vite compris qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même à présent.

Il sortit un bol du placard et se servit une ration énorme de céréales craquantes au chocolat. Le chocolat désormais, c'était toute sa vie.

Il engloutit le tout très rapidement et se leva en prenant soin de nettoyer sa place. Avant il n'était pas une personne qui ferait ce genre de taches ménagères, aussi simples soient-elles. Maintenant, il y était bien obligé.

La mort de sa mère l'avait rendu bien plus autonome, à ses dépends.

Il s'autorisa à prendre une rapide douche, puis se prépara avec le plus grand soin. L'uniforme était obligatoire dans son nouveau lycée, alors que dans l'ancien, il était livre de s'habiller comme bon lui semblait. Ce fut donc avec un léger soupir qu'il enfila le pantalon de tissus bleu marine aux coutures pourpres, et la chemise blanche au double col pourpre également. Les boutons étaient bleus marine, et les coutures du même pourpre que le pantalon.

 _Ouais. Pas si mal en fin de compte._

Il se regarda devant l'immense miroir en face de lui et se trouva... Affreusement banal. Cela ne lui plût pas tellement, alors il n'hésita que quelques instants avant de saisir un crayon et de souligner le dessous de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il continua en ébouriffant savamment ses mèches chocolat au sèche-cheveux. L'avantage de son épaisse tignasse : Nul besoin de gel pour que tout tienne en place !

Une fois coiffé et maquillé, il se regarda de nouveau dans la glace.

 _Sexy !_

Eren faisait partie de ces gens totalement conscients de leur sex -appeal... Et qui en plus, n'avaient pas tort ! Il était beau, il le savait, mais il y a peine deux semaines, il n'aurait pas pu se dire ceci, le deuil étant encore trop présent.

Sur ces tristes pensées il attrapa son sac de cours, un sac a dos noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, et sortit de la maison en n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clefs.

Ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, il s'engagea dans la rue avec le morceau "Beautiful" des MonstaX qui débutait, et ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva à la gare et pris le train. Dans celui-ci, il eut la chance d'avoir sa place à côté de l'une des vitres du wagon, et passa tout l'heure du trajet à regarder défiler le paysage en écoutant sa musique, tantôt énergique, tantôt triste. La musique était devenu son refuge secret depuis son décès, elle lui permettait de s'évader un petit peu dans son monde magnifique.

Il reçu alors son premier message de la journée :

 _ **Vous avez reçu 1 nouveau message :**_

 **De Under** : T'es en chemin pour ton lycée ?

Il s'empressa de répondre :

 **À Under** : Depuis un bon moment déjà ne t'inquiète pas :) Comment se passe ta matinée à toi ?

 **De Under** : La routine, comme je redouble je prend un jour en avance, avec les secondes... Ça me fait trop chier.

Eren rigola à la plainte de son petit-ami, et répondit avec toujours autant de hâte :

 **À Under** : Te plains pas le vieux, moi je suis tout nouveau dans une ville que je connais pas xD, et pareil pr moi, ils réservent une journée entière à l'accueil des secondes.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, il descendit sac sur l'épaule, et coupa sa musique même s'il garda ses écouteurs en place sur ses oreilles, histoire de tout entendre l'air de rien. Apparemment, il état le seul lycéen à venir en train, car il ne remarqua personne d'autre descendre avec lui. Il allait donc devoir faire la route seul.

Génial...

Il n'était jamais venu auparavant, et eut durant quelques instants peur de se perdre, mais se calma bien vite et lança sa musique une nouvelle fois en s'avançant pas décidé dans les ruelles plutôt animés. Ce fut donc sur la mélodie de "Awake" de Jin des BTS, qu'il commença a chercher son nouveau lycée, reconnaissant vaguement les noms des rues qu'il avait tenté de mémoriser la veille, mais qu'il prenait à moitié au hasard. Néanmoins, au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, il arriva enfin et coupa de nouveau l'entraînante mélodie de "Fantastic Baby" des Bigbang.

Sa première pensée devant le bâtiment fut de se dire que ce n'était pas si grand. Pensée tout de suite contrariée lorsqu'il remarqua plusieurs autres bâtiments se dressant derrière le premier.

 _Pas mal._

La foule dense des élèves s'agglutinant tout contre le portail métallique ne l'empêchait pas trop de voir autour, étant donné qu'Eren était plutôt grand avec son mètre quatre vingt. Assez grand en tout cas, pour apercevoir un surveillant s'avancer jusqu'au portail. Il l'ouvrit, et se posta à l'entrée comme un chien de garde. Cette pensée fit rire Eren.

Il consulta de nouveau son téléphone en ayant toujours cet immense espoir qu'Under lui écrive. Il eut bien raison d'espérer :

 _ **Vous avez reçu 3 nouveaux messages:**_

 **De Under** : Yah pauvre petit chou...

 **De Under** : C'est de l'ironie hein !

 **De Under** : Je pense qu'on va bientôt entrer, bon courage je t'aime.

Eren sourit. C'était tout Under ça : Les deux premiers messages étaient ironiques, moqueurs, mais le dernier prouvait bien que malgré ses paroles froides, Under pouvait lui aussi s'inquiéter pour sa moitié. Bien évidemment, il n'assumerait jamais son côté "romantique", mais Eren n'avait pas besoin de ça, il l'aimait vraiment, plus fort que tout, et son caractère de cochon aussi donc. Mais Under n'était pas que ça, il se montrait par exemple très possessif et jaloux à l'excès dès qu'une personne approchait trop Eren à son goût.

 _ **Vous avez reçu 1 nouveau message :**_

 **De Under** : Et si une meuf t'allume tu la recale direct ok ? Surtout si elle est bonne ! .

Là, ce fut trop pour Eren, il éclata de rire sous les regards incrédules des nouveaux lycéens autour de lui. Under avait beau faire le dur, il en restait parfois tellement prévisible !

 **De Under** : Green ?

 **De Under** : Hé mais répond putain tu veux draguer ou quoi ?

 **De Under** : Green...

Eren rit un peu plus doucement et répondit enfin à son adorable petit ami :

 **À Under** : 7 messages ! T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux ;D ne tqt pas tu es le seul, et puis franchement, depuis le temps que je sors avec toi : JE SUIS GAY !

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

 **De Under** : Pff mouais t'as intérêt va. Allez je vais pas tarder a rentrer, bon courage et attention aux meufs !

 **À Under** : Moi aussi je t'aime :-*

Sur ces paroles, Eren rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme sans se départir de son sourire : Under avait réussi à faire passer son angoisse en quelques messages.

Suivant le mouvement de la masse d'élèves, il traversa la cour pour se rendre devant un panneau d'affichage. Les listes des classes y figuraient, et il essaya tant bien que mal de lire par dessus les têtes pour essayer de trouver sa salle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit enfin son nom sur l'une d'entre elles. Il était en classe de seconde 1 et devait se rentre en A203.

Heu... A203 ? Mais comment il allait faire pour savoir où aller ?

Eren était perdu, il ne savait pas comment s'y rendre et se voyait forcé de demander de l'aide. Il remarqua à côté de lui un petit blond à l'air angélique et se décida à lui parler. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Heu... Excuses moi mais...

\- Moi ?

Le blond venait de lui couper la parole. Surpris par sa voix plutôt aiguë, Eren mit un temps avant de lui répondre :

\- Bah... Ouais... TusauraiscommentonserendenA203?

Il avait sortit tout cela d'une traite. Le blond le regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à un champignon et pris la parole :

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter? Je n'ai rien compris.

Eren eut un soupir, le champignon était bouché ou quoi ?

\- Est-ce-que tu saurais comment on va en A203 ?

Cette fois ci il eut l'air de mieux comprendre, et répondit tout de suite après :

\- Oh tu ne sais pas comment t'y rendre ?

 _Bah ouais crétin de mes deux..._

\- En fait, c'est très simple : La lettre correspond au bâtiment, A,B,C, ou D, le chiffre des centaines, à l'étage, donc si c'est 100, c'est le premier et ainsi de suite, et le dernier chiffre indique la salle. Donc si tu dois te rendre, par exemple, en C308, tu devras aller en bâtiment C, troisième étage, salle 8, sauf que bien sûr cette salle n'existe pas étant donné que dans les bâtiments C et D il n'y a que deux étages... Tu as compris?

Eren se gratta la nuque, il n'avait strictement rien saisit. Le champignon, gêné en voyant qu'il avait parlé dans le vent, repris la parole un peu moins rapidement cette fois :

\- En fait on est dans la même classe, suis moi au pire, puisque tu vas en A203 toi aussi.

\- Ah, m... Merci !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car le blond commençait déjà à avancer parmi la foule d'élèves, se cognant un peu partout sur les autres, étant donné qu'il avait un gabarit nettement plus petit qu'Eren qui, en comparaison, paraissait grand et imposant face au frêle corps du blond qui lui servait de guide.

Ils traversèrent la cour l'un derrière l'autre jusqu'au premier bâtiment, puis s'engagèrent à l'intérieur, pour monter un escalier aux marches de pierres raides et froides. Alors qu'ils progressaient en silence, le blond sa stoppa et se retourna en plein milieu de l'escalier. Eren fonça dedans, ne s'y étant pas attendu, et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Sa surprise passée, il recouvra son équilibre et eut l'étonnement de voir la main tendue du champignon vers lui.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Armin Arlert, et toi ?

Non mais il s'était arrêté juste pour se présenter ? Gardant ses distances, mais serrant la main tout de même par politesse, Eren répondit avec automatisme :

\- Je suis Eren Jaeger.

Le plus petit le considéra un instant, puis repartit l'air de rien à l'assaut des escaliers, commençant un monologue sans fin pour se présenter au brun.

Eren eut le temps de comprendre dans ce tourbillon d'informations qu'Armin était né en novembre, que c'était une sorte de petit génie qui avait sauté une classe, qu'il avait perdu très jeune ses parents suite à une explosion de laboratoire, et qu'il vivait désormais avec son grand père à cause de cela.

Trop d'infos d'un coup donc, il n'en avait même pas retenu la moitié. Une partie de son long discours fit revenir Eren sur Terre :

\- Mais… Dis moi, ce système de noms de classes, A203, C104… Il est en vigueur depuis la primaire dans cette région, et puis je n'ai jamais vu ta tête avant, tu ne serais pas nouveau par hasard ?

Eren était surpris d'être démasqué aussi vite, et ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cette soudaine question. Devant son silence, Armin repris :

\- J'en déduis que tu viens réellement d'ailleurs non ? Pourquoi ?

La, Eren était bloqué. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour sa mère, surtout dès le premier jour, il se ferait vraiment remarquer, mais sachant qu'Armin n'avait plus ses parents… Il estimait qu'il pouvait le lui dire.

\- Ma mère est morte, je change d'air c'est tout, et n'en parle pas je t'en prie, je ne tiens pas à être fiché...

Armin perdit son air enjoué, et se contenta de répondre solennel :

\- Ah… Désolé Eren, allons en cours d'accord ?

Il lui dit ceci avec un petit sourire, et lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main.

Cet Armin était capable de faire attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui finalement.

\- D'accord.

* * *

 **Voilou ! Un début en douceur, je l'ai déjà dis, je ne vais pas faire ma sadique dès le début tout de même !**

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? (chapitre entièrement rédigé sur mon tel comme j'étais loin de chez moi ces trois jours derniers)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! (Où plutôt devrais-je dire "yellow" puisque je suis jaune...) Blague à part, il y a une QUESTION VERY VERY IMPORTANTE A LA FIN (mon anglais pas parfait et moi... )**

 **Je vous laisse lire donc, pas encore de Levi, mais bon faut bien que je pose tout ça...**

 **Au fait, pour celles qui ne la lisait pas déjà, pour attendre les nouveaux chapitres vous pouvez lire mon autre fanfiction en attendant ! voici le lien si jamais :**

s/12321679/1/Pouvoir-immense

 **Bisous bisous !**

* * *

Eren réfléchissais. Il ne prenait pas tellement de notes durant ce premier cours, à vrai dire, il ne pensais pas aux cours du tout. Non. Il se demandait seulement s'il pourrait se trouver un petit job par ici. Il était en internat, mais il devrait bien y avoir des horaires possibles non ?

Il voulait vraiment travailler. Mais pas pour le plaisir de travailler, non, pour économiser. Après tout, peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait quitter la maison pour de bon, laisser son père dans sa décadence, et aller de l'avant. Plus rien ne le retenait chez lui, il n'avait besoin que de liberté à présent.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit a la fin de cette longue première heure, il quitta sa place, tout au fond, et se dirigea vers la porte pour marcher dans le couloir où l'air se faisait plus frais. Sa décision était prise, sitôt qu'il aurait finit les cours, il chercherait un petit boulot, il était même prêt à faire du baby-sitting si jamais.

Avant de débuter sa journée, il avait pris soin de déposer sa valise au bureau de vie scolaire, puis partit afin d'aller dans la bonne salle de classe en compagnie du blond. Finalement ce premier cours ne s'était pas si mal passé se dit-il, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, Armin ne l'avait pas collé et était partit s'asseoir au premier rang, différemment d'Eren qui préférait largement le fond.

\- Hey, Eren!

Ah bah nan en fait, le champignon était toujours aussi envahissant. L'interpellé fit comme si de rien n'était et ignora la voix aiguë de son... Ami ? Non, fallait pas rêver.

\- Eren!

Là, c'était trop, si le blond hurlait une fois de plus son prénom... Il était clairement en train de l'afficher, bonjour la discrétion quoi !

\- Er...

\- QUOI PUTAIN ? T'AS MAL AU CUL, LE GOOMBA ?

Il s'était retourné sans prévenir et venait hurler cette phrase sans réfléchir. L'autre s'était arrêté net. Son teint pâlit, puis il pris la parole d'une voix peu assurée.

\- G... Goomba ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme les champignons marrons dans Mario ?

C'était vrai ça, pourquoi il avait crié ça ? Il se frotta la nuque gêné par le regard des autres autour de lui.

\- Bah... Devine quoi ? T'as une tête de champignon, t'es chiant et tu me colles, donc t'es un Goomba. Maintenant, laisse moi.

Toutes les personnes qui les regardaient rirent à sa réplique, mais le blond passa outre.

\- Mais sérieusement... Qu... Attend ! T'en vas pas ! Eren !

Oh putain il le gonflait grave là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah... Notre prochain cours... C'est pas la bonne direction, on est dans le bâtiment en face, et on va être en retard si on se dépêche pas...

Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Waaah, sérieusement tu pètes les couilles, t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ducon ?

\- Heu c'est à dire que... Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps...

Mais il était sérieux ce gosse !

\- Vas-y traîne pas alors, on va se faire défoncer, c'est la première journée et on est déjà en retard !

Et ce fut ainsi que deux tarés se retrouvèrent à courir a travers des couloirs de moins en moins remplis... Pour se retrouver essoufflés sur le pas de la porte d'une professeur à l'air indigné.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent beaucoup trop lentement par la suite, et la sonnerie fut donc accueillie avec la même joie que l'armistice du 8 mai 1945. Et encore. La pause déjeuner permit donc aux lycéens de pouvoir quitter leurs salles de classe et de se diriger vers le self.

Ils avaient eu de la chance : en ce premier jour dédié aux secondes, la nourriture était particulièrement moins infecte qu'elle n'était sensée l'être. Eren avait vu Armin partir en direction de la porte de l'établissement, il devait avoir la chance d'être externe et de pouvoir manger chez lui.

Ne connaissant encore personne d'autre dans cet établissement, il décida de s'installer seul près de l'une des grandes baies vitrées du restaurant scolaire plutôt que de s'incruster dans un groupe déjà formé, ce serait mal vu. Les personnes ici avaient l'air de se côtoyer depuis le berceau et d'avoir grandit ensembles, tout le monde semblait connaitre tout le monde. Mais pas lui.

Une fois installé, il consulta ses messages en se rendant compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de la journée, cette histoire de rentrée des classes lui en avait presque fait oublier son petit ami.

 _ **Vous avez reçu 4 nouveaux messages :**_

 **De Under :** Alors Green ça va ta classe ?

 **De Under :** Sérieusement tu tiens le coup ?

 **De Under :** Y'a pas trop de jolies nanas?

 **De Under :** GREEN ! Tu vas me rendre fou ! :'(

Eren ricana devant les inquiétudes inutiles mais mignonnes de son amant et répondit en toute hâte :

 **À Under :** Oui jz ne meurs pzs encore, et pour la énième fois JE SUIZ GAZ !

 **À Under:** GAY*

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _ **Vous avez reçu 1 nouveau message :**_

 **De Under :** Ton écriture de merde me brûle les yeux, t'es sérieusement en train de jouer à Forge Of Empire là ?

 **À Under :** Non j'zssaye juste de manger et d'zcrire en même temps...

 **De Under :** Mes yeux ! Ça va c'est pas trop dégueu ?

 **À Under :** Ça passe, je suppose que c'zst pck c le premier jourz ")

 **De Under :** Un smiley ? Ça ? ")

 **A Under :** Non, un alien tête de cake! Bon j'te laisse j'ai finit de manger jr vais en profiter pr voir mon nouveau lieu de vie !

 **De Under :** Quoi ?

Eren éteignit son téléphone sans se préoccuper de son amant et sortit du self le pas léger. Il ne voulait pas vraiment aller vers les autres aujourd'hui, alors il décida de visiter l'internat. Bien-sûr, il ne pouvait pas se pointer là bas comme une fleur, mais comme il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir avant la rentrée contrairement aux autres lycéens, il pourrait demander à un surveillant de l'accompagner, ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée.

Une dizaine de galères plus tard, Eren fila enfin en direction de l'internat accompagné de la CPE qui l'avait pris en train de s'arracher les cheveux de désespoir dans les couloirs a la recherche d'un pion.

Le bâtiment était assez imposant, les vitres larges, et les murs extérieurs blanc. À l'intérieur, ils prenaient une teinte crème, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec le sol en PVC effet "bois". Les lampes étaient très présente, de même que les fenêtres, ce qui illuminait très bien l'espace. C'était chaleureux.

\- Les chambres des filles se trouvent à gauche, les vôtres sont dans l'aile droite. Vous n'avez naturellement pas le droit d'aller dans l'aile gauche. Il y a trois étages, les secondes sont au dessus, les premières au milieu, et les terminales en bas. Des questions ?

\- Heu...

Trop d'informations d'un coup. Cette dame lui rappela soudain Armin.

\- Concernant les horaires...

Elle le coupa :

\- Ah oui bien sûr, alors le petit déjeuné se déroule dans le restaurant scolaire du lycée, de 7h30 à 8h. Comme tu as pu le voir, les cours commencent à 8h30, ce qui vous laisse suffisamment de temps le matin. Vous n'avez le droit de revenir dans ce bâtiment qu'une fois tous vos cours de la journée achevés, et, depuis deux années, nous autorisons également les élèves à sortir le soir, à condition qu'ils rentrent avant minuit, heure à laquelle nous fermons les grilles. Des questions ?

De nouveau Eren ne sut que dire, il prenait le temps d'enregistrer tous les éléments. Finalement, il se contenta de la suivre jusque l'une des chambres du troisième étage afin de poser ses affaires qu'il avait récupérées au bureau de vie scolaire avant de "visiter".

La chambre était assez petite, et pauvre en mobilier. Deux lits superposés longeaient chacun des murs latéraux de couleur crème, et une fenêtre s'imposait sur le mur face à la porte, encadrée de deux armoires. Deux bureaux simples étaient disposés aux deux coins de la pièce, leur couleur plus sombre contrastant avec celle du mur.

Occupé à étudier du regard son nouveau lieu de vie, il sursauta lorsque la femme repris :

\- Compte tenu de votre cas... Spécial, vous avez été le denier à vous inscrire ici, vous avez de la chance cette chambre est vide, c'était la dernière d'ailleurs. Les clefs de la porte sont sur le crochet à côté, je vous laisse rentrer au lycée seul une fois que vous aurez déposé vos affaires, car je dois retourner à mon bureau. Bonne fin de journée.

\- Me... Merci.

Ainsi, Eren pris le temps de ranger ses affaires, avant de repartir en direction des bâtiments de cours, sans oublier de fermer sa chambre à clefs. Il arriva pile à temps pour les cours de l'après midi, mais bizarrement, ne croisa pas Armin.

Tiens ? Goomba est du genre à sécher ?

Il ne fit pas plus attention que ça aux autres camarades de sa classe, et dormit sur sa table les deux heures de français, puis les deux heures d'histoire, puis l'heure finale de... Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Aucun prof ne l'avait repris, ils s'en foutaient complètement apparemment. Tant mieux.

La fin des cours sonna enfin, et Eren quitta le bâtiment pressé. Il ne rentra pas à l'internat, mais sortit directement. Il avait un job à chercher.

* * *

 **A vous de me dire quel job vous préférez ! j'ouvre les votes :**

 **Serveur ? Animateur ? Stripteaseur ? Tout ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez tout proposer alors sans plus attendre : 1,2,3... VOTEZ !**

 **Bisous ! :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Juste un chap comme ça au feeling, comme je pars bientôt pour un mois à l'étranger, coupée du réseau malheureusement... Mais je prendrais le temps d'écrire sur mon phone qand même, et je posterais à mon retour... En attendant... Patience :) Vous ne pouvez pas m'en voulour de profiter de mes vacances hein... En plus j'ai eu mon brevet putain ! Vous vous sentez capables de deviner ma note ? Je vous aide un peu, j'ai au dessus de 15... (celle qui est le plus près de ma note gagne le droit de me poser la question qu'elle veut)**

 **Breeef bonne lecture je vous aime, commentez et soyez sympas avec les fautes : j'ai teeellement la flemme de me reliiire...**

* * *

Eren marchait au hasard dans les rues environnant le lycée. Il ne connaissait strictement rien de la ville, et ne savait absolument pas comment un simple adolescent d'à peine seize ans aurait pu se trouver un petit job, sachant qu'il était interné dans un lycée et qu'il n'avait pas de passé professionnel. Normal me direz-vous, peu de personnes cherchent à travailler dès seize ans. Il ne savait même pas si demander du travail à son âge était légal. Sûrement, se disait-il.

Les rues s'enchaînaient, il essayait de mémoriser un minimum son trajet histoire de ne pas trop se perdre en rentrant. Il défilait en regardant attentivement les enseignes des quelques boutiques qu'il croisait, et plus il avançait, plus il voyait qu'il se rapprochait du centre car il y avait de plus en plus de magasins au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la ville. Il s'attendait à rechercher des pancartes du style « cherche personnel » ou n'importe quoi mais ce n'était pas aussi simple, il y en avait peu. Et ce « peu » de pancartes rencontrées réclamaient des qualifications qu'Eren ne possédait pas.

En marchant, une affiche placardée sur un poteau électrique attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un article mentionnant la lutte contre l'abandon des chiens en ville, suivit de cette devise :

« Ne pas baisser les bras. »

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire putain ! Je vais devoir faire quoi maintenant ? Du porte à porte ? Sonner jusqu'à ce qu'un connard de pédophile m'accepte pour récurer des chiottes avec un salaire de merde ?_

…

…

… _Mais un salaire, si petit soit-il, ça reste un salaire non ?_

Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée du siècle mais s'écouta tout de même et commença à chercher un enseigne où frapper.

 _Autant tout essayer._

Ses grands yeux analysant les boutiques tout autour de lui, il se décida enfin à entrer dans un bar qui avait l'air d'être à peu près correct. Le premier d'une longue série. D'une très longue série. Et tout se passait toujours en X étapes :

Tout d'abord, la phase d'étonnement lorsque le barman le voyait lui demander s'il avait un peu d'attention à lui accorder.

Ensuite, la phase du « A ». La phase du « A », c'est cette étape inévitable où le barman tire une tronche d'abrutit complet (sa bouche formant un « A », d'où le nom ridicule de ce point) lorsqu'il l'entendait lui demander s'il y avait un post à prendre, en prenant garde à bien préciser son âge d'entrée de jeu, histoire d'éviter tout malentendu.

La troisième phase était très changeante, mais portait le même nom à chaque fois : c'était la phase de remballage. Cela allait d'un recalage poli, à un fouttage de gueule complet, en passant par un rire maladif ou bien un sourire moqueur, au choix.

Mais Eren ne se démontait pas, et ressortait toujours de ces échecs la tête haute. Au moins, il savait quels bars étaient à éviter dorénavant dans le coin. Il ne buvait pas de toute manière.

En, sortant du « Sourire Vert » (un nom aussi pourrit que l'intérieur de ce bar miteux), où les clients s'étaient carrément chargés de remballer Eren à la place du patron, l'adolescent consulta sa montre. 22h30, il ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il commençait à croire qu'il était vraiment trop jeune pour avoir la prétention de faire les bars un par un, au sens propre du terme afin de se trouver un emploi.

« Ne pas baisser les bras ».

Conneries. Il décida d'en faire un dernier, et de reprendre ses recherches le lendemain, afin de pouvoir rentrer à l'heure. Consultant son portable, il soupira au milieu de la rue. Aucun message d'Under. Under ne lui écrivait jamais entre 18h30 et minuit en semaine, ou bien très rarement. Il était « occupé » comme il disait, mais ne l'avait jamais vraiment précisé à Eren. Bien qu'ils soient amants, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très secret et assez renfermé sur certains points, dont sur le sujet « que fais tu de 18h30 à minuit en semaine ? ». Au début, cela gênait Eren, il avait tellement peur d'être trompé qu'il s'imaginait toutes sortes de choses, mais Under l'avait rassuré sur la sincérité de ses sentiments et depuis cela de dérangeait plus trop Eren. Enfin… Si quand même, parfois, ça l'agaçait.

Reprenant sa marche, il s'engagea dans une rue assez discrète qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant. Elle était faiblement éclairée, mais assez pour qu'il puisse avancer sans encombres. Il déboucha alors sur une allée proche de son établissement scolaire, qu'il avait déjà parcourue au tout début de ses recherches. Une enseigne diffusant une lumière orangée attira son attention : « Royal Bar ». Ils ne se cassaient pas la tête avec leurs noms nazes, ces patrons. Fatigué, il entra, et se présenta directement vers le comptoir. Mais le barman discutait déjà avec un autre client et il dut attendre sagement la fin de cette discussion. Il en profita pour observer les alentours. La déco n'était pas mal, un peu orientée « vintage » avec sa radio vieillot et ses pochettes de gros disques, ce qui apportait de la chaleur aux murs crème. Ouais, pas mal.

Voyant que le client était enfin partit, il se décida à aborder le barman, un homme imposant, aux sourcils broussailleux, à la chevelure blonde et au regard bleu métallique déconcertant. Ce dernier le considéra un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, sûrement alarmé par la présence de ce jeune homme un peu trop jeune justement, pour se présenter innocemment à un bar.

Eren passa outre. C'était la phase une après tout.

 _C'est le dernier,_ pensa-t-il, _après je pourrais enfin rentrer et dormir._

\- Bonjour…

\- Bonsoir !

Voilà ça commençait mal. Ces personnes qui lui répondaient « bonsoir » pour bien lui montrer qu'il s'était mal exprimé lui cassaient trop les couilles.

 _Connard._

\- Bref, j'ai seize ans, et je viens pour voir si vous aviez besoin d'une personne en plus dans le service. Je ferais même les tâches ingrates si vous le voulez, mais je vous en prie, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un post. Et le fait que je sois jeune ne m'empêche en rien de laver une table de façon correcte, ni même de récurer des chiottes.

Bon. Au moins, c'était dit. Il n'avait encore jamais autant donné l'air de _supplier_ pour travailler, mais il se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il savait que c'était le dernier de la journée.

 _Faut qu'il accepte, faut qu'il accepte, faut qu'il accepte ! J'ai même laissé entendre que récurer des chiottes ne me ferait pas reculer alors il a intérêt à me prendre, merde !_

Le barman le considéra étonné, peu habitué à ce genre de demandes, encore moins venant d'un gamin. Il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

\- Tu sais que c'est difficile pour un simple ado, de trouver du travail, surtout en ville.

C'était quoi cette question ? Il sourit ironiquement.

\- Bah bien sûr que oui, j'm'en suis rendu compte avant même de décider de faire toutes les enseignes de ce centre ville afin de trouver un post, chuis pas con.

\- A cette réponse, le barman fronça ses deux sourcils, tandis qu'Eren se retenait de se gifler physiquement, se contentant de s'insulter mentalement. Putain qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il venait de sortir un mini-clash à une personne qu'il voulait absolument persuader de l'embaucher !

 _Mais je suis con !_

Le barman croisa ses bras et lui répondit, une lueur de défi dansant dans ses prunelles :

\- Et donc, tu as fait tous les bars que t'as croisé sur ton chemin en sortant les mêmes mots à tous les barmans que t'as vu ?

 _Merci de me le rappeler, c'était franchement chiant tu sais ?_

\- Ouais.

\- Et si tu es là, j'en déduis que toutes les réponses étaient négatives n'est-ce pas ?

 _A quoi il joue lui ? Bien joué Sherlock, bien-sûr que t'as raison trou du cul ! Sinon je ne serais pas là en train de te lécher des couilles pour que tu m'embauches !_

\- Ouais.

Surtout, rester calme.

\- Et tu n'as pas baissé les bras ?

\- Non.

Pourquoi le questionnait-il autant ?

\- Tu cherches un post depuis quand, le mioche ?

 _Le mioche ?_

\- Hum… Depuis que je suis dans ce trou et que je me suis rendu compte que devrais me trouver de quoi financer… Certains projets personnels.

Il n'allait pas commencer à raconter sa vie. Le blond ouvrit la bouche. Eren retint un soupir, s'attendant à une autre question dénuée de sens mais ce qui suivit le laissa bouche bée :

\- C'est d'accord.

Une seconde…

Deux secondes…

Trois secondes…

\- … QUOI ?

Le blond avait légèrement sursauté à cette différence de ton.

\- J'ai dis, « c'est d'accord ». Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre des mioches comme toi, à une exception près, alors évite d'ébruiter le fait que tu viens d'être accepté chez moi. Reviens ici demain dès que tu auras terminé tes cours, puisque je suppose que tu es scolarisé dans le lycée à côté, je réfléchirais à un poste pour toi d'ici là. A demain.

Et il partit dans les cuisines, laissant l'adolescent en plan.

Il ne réalisait toujours pas.

 _PUTAIIIIIN ENFIIIIIN !_

Il parti sans se poser plus de questions, le blond venait d'être très clair et très flou à la fois.

D'un côté, il était sûr qu'il venait d'obtenir un post, et qu'il devrait se présenter demain sur son « nouveau lieu de travail », mais de l'autre, il ne savait pas en quoi consisterait sa tâche, (pas les chiottes par pitié !), et un point l'avait chiffonné : Quelle était cette « exception près » à laquelle le blond avait fait allusion ? Car Eren était sûr qu'il ne parlait pas de lui.

Chiasse. Cette journée de rentrée avait été de la pure et dure chiasse à ses yeux. Elle lui avait fait l'effet d'un mauvais souvenir, puisque c'était la deuxième fois qu'il entrait en seconde. Et tout c'était déroulé exactement comme la rentrée de l'année dernière, enfin, à une différence près : il y a un an, Levi n'avait pas ce goût amer en bouche de devoir tout recommencer.

Hé ouais, il avait dû redoubler. Retour à l'internat, retour en cours.

Pourtant c'était un élève jugé « normal » au début de l'année par la plupart de ses profs. Tous, sauf un, monsieur Zacharias, le prof de sport. Dès le premier cours, il avait vu chez cet élève sombre et solitaire, une sorte de don, comme si son corps avait été créé dans le but d'exceller dans tous les domaines sportifs. Il l'avait tout d'abord observé, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il surpassait et écrasait même tous ses camarades, finit par lui porter un fort intérêt. En y repensant, Levi se dit qu'il aurait pu aller loin en consacrant sa vie au sport, il était doué, très doué, mais avait tout gâché en l'espace d'une année.

Sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout lorsque son père s'était enfin fait arrêté. Couvert de dettes à cause de ses nombreuses fraudes, notamment en sein de sa propre entreprise, il les avait laissés, lui et sa mère, pour partit remplir l'une des cellules destinées à ceux qui essaient de passer au travers de la loi. Depuis, il vivait dans la luxueuse maison du nouveau mari de sa mère. Elle n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps, en fait, elle trompait déjà son père avec ce riche PDG, Darius Zackly, avant son arrestation et avait profité de cet évènement afin de divorcé avec lui pour épouser son amant. Bien sûr de Levi s'en doutait, il l'avait toujours su. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Forcé de suivre sa mère, il était dorénavant forcé de rester auprès d'elle de son mari infâme.

Un gros bâtard celui-ci. Une belle gueule de riche et une cuillère en or en travers de la gorge. Et sans un gramme de cerveau, bien entendu. Il ne l'avait jamais battu, ça, Levi était suffisamment fort pour l'en empêcher, mais par contre ce qu'il faisait subir à sa mère… Non il ne la battait pas elle non plus, sinon Levi se serait déjà chargé de l'envoyer en Enfer, mais finalement, ce qu'il lui faisait subir était bien pire. Sa mère était passée en quelques mois à peine du statut de « femme respectable » à « chienne à son mari ». Et occasionnellement à « pute aux collègues de son mari ». Très souvent même. Le nombre d'hommes que Levi avait vu défiler dans cette immense baraque afin de sauter sa mère sous les yeux pervers de Darius, il ne les comptait plus. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher, car ça lui faisait chier de le reconnaître, mais elle prenait aussi son pieds, cette conne, à servir de sextoy vivant.

Il préférait finalement l'époque où son père et ses affaires foireuses polluaient la maison, lui, au moins, respectait sa femme. Même Levi n'y arrivait plus, il ne pouvait respecter sa génitrice si elle se comportait de la sorte.

Ce n'était pas si grave, n'importe qui aurait dit : « chacun ses délire de couple », ou bien encore « c'est normal, ils s'amusent », mais l'atmosphère en était devenue si lourde qu'il ne pouvait rester dans la maison sans ressentir de la honte pour les actes de sa mère. Il avait vraiment honte d'elle, de son comportement de toutou, de ses manières de gamine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, de ses gloussements en voyant les « compagnons de lit » que Darius avait trouvés…

Pour y échapper, il avait tout d'abord insisté pour être à l'internat, comme ça il passait le moins de temps possible à la « maison ».

Ensuite, il avait donc commencé à trainer dans les rues, à sortir afin d'échapper aux cris aigus de son beau père et de ses « jeux » au lit le week-end. Et c'est là qu'il les avait croisés. Cette bande de lycéens que tout le monde évitait. Au début, pour sûr, c'était extrêmement tendu avec eux, ils le toisaient de haut, car ils pensaient qu'il venait d'un milieu aisé, au vu de sa grosse maison de riche. Mais très vite, ils s'étaient aperçus que Levi possédait un véritable potentiel lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de le frapper, un soir face à un énième affront de sa part. Enfin, « essayé » sans succès, car Levi était comme un roi, en combat, comme dans toutes autres disciplines physiques.

Cela faisait de lui un être très spécial, surtout aux yeux de Gunther, leur leader. Et ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que Levi ne le remplace, les autres étant tellement fascinés par cette personne si étrange, si énigmatique, et si spéciale qu'ils l'avaient immédiatement propulsé à ce rang. C'était agréable à ses yeux, il aimait voir le mélange entre le respect, la peur et l'admiration dans les yeux de tous ceux qu'il croisait dans ce putain de lycée. Lui et les siens ne se faisaient pas trop déranger, et même s'ils étaient mal vus, on ne les considérait pas comme des cas-sociaux. Plus comme des terreurs stylées. Car ouais, ils menaient la vie dure à qui ils le voulaient, mais avec classe.

En y repensant, Levi se dit que sans cette bande, il aurait continué d'être cet adolescent solitaire qui passait sa vie à essayer de réparer les erreurs de son père sur le Net. Oui, il avait bien changé. Mais la seule chose qui était restée constante, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui en fin de compte, c'était Green.

Ses potes étaient naturellement au courant pour sa liaison avec lui, à force de le voir scotché à son téléphone, ils avaient vite commencé à le questionner. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, son homosexualité ne dérangeait en rien sa bande, ils s'étaient juste gentiment moqués du « grand amoureux d'un écran ». Mais ils savaient tous que Levi Ackerman étaient on ne peut plus sérieux avec Green. Et ils le respectaient aussi pour cela.

Bien-sûr, Green savait pour l'arrestation de son père, et la conduite de sa mère, il en savait bien plus que quiconque autour de lui. Même Gunther, son meilleur ami, n'en savait pas autant.

Pourtant, même si Levi avait tout dit à propos de ses parents à son amant, il ne lui avait pas parlé de cette bande, il avait un peu peur de sa réaction, car il avait tout de suite sentit de Green était une personne au cœur immense, son parfait opposé. Et il l'aimait en grande partie pour cela. Il l'aimait à la folie. Il s'était souvent demandé comment une personne rencontrée « virtuellement » pouvait être aussi attachante, et il était sûr et certain d'une être fou amoureux. Pas une amourette de passage, non, il savait au fond de lui que c'était Green et pas un autre. Même s'il ne savait rien de son visage, mais s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il l'aimait, c'était sûr. Et il savait que Green aussi.

Il soupira, allongé sur le lit peu confortable. Comme ils étaient superposés, il dormait en bas. Gunter dormait en bas également sur le lit d'à côté, et Jean occupait l'espace du dessus avec Reiner. Tous dormaient, pour une fois, il était le seul éveillé.

Fatigué de se languir de sa moitié, il attrapa son téléphone et consulta ses messages.

Rien.

Déçu, il décida tout de même de lui en envoyer un :

 **A Green :** Hey, alors cette journée finalement ?

La réponse mit exactement sept minutes à arriver :

 **De Green :** Hey, j'peux rien te dire sur mes camarades, je dormais (ah si y'en avait un qui était trop chiant, le type sangsue) alors j'ai pas fait attention, les profs ont l'effet d'un somnifère et le matelas de l'internat est juste à vomir. Il pue et il est trop dur. Que d'la merde quoi. Et toi ?

Sa réponse le fit sourire, ses ronchonnements lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était donc pas le seul à souffrir de cette rentrée.

 **A Green :** Tss j'ai l'impression de revivre une mauvaise journée en double. Ah non, en fait c'est même pas une impression. Genre le même établissement, les mêmes salles de cours/de sieste, les mêmes profs/antiquités…

 **De Green :** C'est foireux tout ça, t'avais qu'à pas redoubler mon cooooeuuur xDDD

 **A Green :** Tu l'as dit, heureusement que mes potes sont tellement nazes que plus de la moitié d'entre eux se retapent l'année avec moi…

 **De Green :** Tes potes ?

 **A Green :** Bah ouais chuis pas sans amis MOI

 **De Green :** Heyyyy moi non plus ! T.T

 **A Green :** Tuuu paaarles, t'es anti-social même si t'as un cœur en or mon ange, car tu fuis les relations, en plus, le seul camarade qui t'aie marqué aujourd'hui tu t'en plains ! xDDD

 **De Green :** Maiiis j'te permets pas ! En plus j'suis pas anti-social, j'ai juste la flemme de faire attention aux autres, dormir c'est plus important !

 **A Green :** Bah t'es anti-social mon vieux.

 **De Green :** Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis tu vas arrêter avec ça ! De un je suis sûr que « anti-social » est un terme que tu as inventé, et de deux c'est toi le vieux !

 **A Green :** … Sans commentaire. Breeef tu disais ?

 **De Green :** Bah j'avais rien à te dire. T'es con. Ahhhh mtn en réfléchissant, si j'ai un truc à t'annoncer !

 **A Green :** Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte ma jolie….

 **De Green :** QUOI ! Mais tu te calmes là Under ! On dit « mon J-O-L-I » pas « J-O-L-I-E » ! Et ouais sinon j'ai trouvé un petit job !

 **A Green :** Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ma jolie ?

 **De Green :** … Grrr ! Bah en fait je sais même pas :')

 **A Green :** Sérieuuuuuuux. ? Il me soule ce gosse… Pff t'es même pas fichu de savoir.

 **De Green :** Le destin j'te dis, j'espère que ce sera cool ! Tu mesures combien ?

Dur retour à la réalité. Levi, devant cette question, posa son téléphone avec une tête d'enterrement. Naaaaaaaan il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire, si ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il lui demande ça ?

 **A Green :** Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

 **De Green :** Bah pour mieux imaginer l'homme qui a réussi à me faire devenir gay simplement au travers d'un écran :) et comme je sais que tu n'aimes ni les photos, ni te décrire, comme c'est une info floue je pense que je peux te le demander…

Levi ne voyait pas vraiment le mal, en plus cette justification était si innocente ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante… Il décida d'éviter de lui donner sa taille, il complexait un peu dessus à vrai dire… Et il avait peur que Green soit plus grand (même si ce n'était pas difficile), car sinon, il ragerait.

 **A Green :** Mon amour, saches juste que je suis très, très, très, très, très beau…

Ok. Super narcissique comme réponse, mais assez drôle pour que ça passe. En plus il ne pensait pas que ce serait un mensonge, car en soit, Levi se trouvait chanceux tout de même.

 **De Green :** Okkkk (mais je n'en doute pas tqt) xDDD Je suis super fatigué, à demain ? Je t'aime Under. Très fort.

Il sourit attendrit.

 **A Green :** Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Plus que tu ne le croies. Bonne nuit.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il reposa son appareil. Demain allait peut-être être une mauvaise journée, mais tant que Green serait là, tout irait _bien_.

* * *

 **Désolée de tous les pavés sur la vie de Levi, mais au moins comme ça c'est clair, Levi est Under ! Je trouvais ça intéressant d'avoir les points de vues des deux côtés... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Je vous aime.**

 **Beaucoup.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Je n'ai aucune excuse... Ah si, une surcharge de travail. Croyez moi entre les projets d'art, le site qu'une association m'a demandé de designer (J'y travaille depuis les grandes vacances), mes compétitions et mon ordi qui plante...**

 **En plus je chapitre, c'est la troisième fois que je le réécrit à cause des bugs ! T.T**

 **Mais comme j'ai reçu il n'y a pas longtemps des commentaires qui m'ont vraiment redonné le moral j'ai voulu vous faire plasir, et je vais TENTER d'être bien plus régulière Ok ?**

 **Bonne lecture, et un grand merci pour vos commentaires les gens :)**

* * *

Il s'ennuyait. C'était seulement le deuxième jour, mais pourtant, il aurait voulu que ce soit le dernier. Non, il ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait mettre fin à ses jours, seulement qu'il voulait quitter les cours. Il ne supportait pas le fait de rester là, assis, à attendre au milieu d'élèves bruyants que le cours se passe. Chuchotements, paroles, messes basses... Ce bourdonnement continu aggravé par la voix de sa prof qui tentait de passer au dessus lui donnait mal au crâne. Un coup de coude l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

\- Hey, Levi ! Tu passes avec nous à la Carcasse ce soir ? On voulait y trainer un peu avec les gars après les cours, et en plus, Petra et les filles seront là...

Conny. Son voisin de classe. Ce con, avec lui, Jean, et Marco, faisait partie des seuls de la bande à avoir dû redoubler son année de seconde.

Il lui répondit avec son habituel ton désintéressé :

\- Pff... Nan mais vous cassez les couilles avec ce trou, on vient d'y passer tout à l'heure et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai ni pu parler à Green, ni pu arriver à temps pour fumer un peu devant les grilles ! Faîtes chier, allez-y tout seuls !

Sa réponse ne sembla pas contrarier Conny qui insista :

\- Mais leader ! T'as déjà fumé là bas ! En plus t'as le temps parler à Green le soir, non ?

Putain qu'il peut être con.

\- Mais il te faut quoi pour comprendre ? J'ai dit non, c'est non ! As-tu oublié que de toute façon, ce soir je travaille, et qu'en plus t'es en froid avec Petra, te réjouis pas si vite ! Allez-y sans moi.

Conny le pris mal :

\- Pff... T'es pas juste leader. T'es peut être hyper balèze et tout et tout mais...

Il se tût en s'apercevant que l'autre le foudroyait du regard.

Heureusement que la sonnerie le sauva. Il soupira en se disant qu'il venait de frôler la mort, tandis que Levi leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par son cas.

En rangeant ses affaires, le noiraud songea à la Carcasse, Il s'agissait en fait d'une immense usine abandonnée qui servait à tous les trafics, de la vente de drogues simples jusqu'aux explosifs artisanaux, en passant bien sûr par la prostitution et autres affaires bien plus sombres... Indéniablement l'endroit le plus mal-famé de toute la ville.

Lui et sa bande y possédaient un petit territoire, un endroit rien qu'à eux parmi les nombreux bâtiments qui constituaient l'endroit, où ils pouvaient fumer et se souler tranquillement, personne ne venant jamais les déranger. Le site était en ruines, délaissé et ignoré par le reste du monde. Comme eux en fait.

Il sortit dans le couloir aux côtés de son camarade, le seul de la classe en fait à qui il parlait. Il fallait dire aussi, qu'il avait une très, très mauvaise réputation au sein de ce lycée, forgée l'année précédente. Tout le monde le craignait, l'évitait, et c'était tant mieux pour lui car il ne se voyait pas parler à d'autres personnes que celles de son groupe.

Comme ils avaient pris tout leur temps, l'allée était quasiment vide, les autres se pressant pour aller manger chez eux ou bien au restaurant scolaire. Ils aperçurent Jean à une intersection, un grand châtain qui dégageait un charisme impressionnant malgré son air froid et belliqueux. Il était très beau, et avait beaucoup de succès. Conny, en le voyant, l'interpela immédiatement:

\- Jean ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu ce matin ! On avait convenu de passer tous ensembles à la Carcasse avant les cours, mais une fois sur place, pas un signe de présence de ta part, pas même un poil de cul !

Jean se stoppa en les remarquant à son tour. Il serra la main tendue de Conny, mais se contenta d'un bref signe de tête pour saluer son chef, ayant compris depuis longtemps que ce dernier ne supportait absolument pas les contacts physiques avec les autres personnes, à moins d'y être vraiment obligé. Ce dernier lui rendit poliment son signe de tête. Jean faisait partie, avec Marco et Gunther, des membres auxquels il était le plus attaché. En effet, lui et le châtain possédaient quelques ressemblances : Une famille qui n'en était plus vraiment une, un mépris absolu envers les règlements... De plus, Levi possédait une dette envers lui, depuis que Jean s'était jeté sans hésitation sur des agents de police qui les avaient surpris à taguer l'un murs d'une maison ensembles, portant seul la responsabilité du délit. Levi le respectait grandement pour cela, et une confiance absolue régnait entre eux depuis.

Le châtain répondit :

\- Ah, heu... Justement j'vous cherchais les gars. Désolé Conny, ce matin mon tel n'a pas sonné car je l'ai explosé par terre en allant aux chiottes... Bref, Levi, on peut parler deux secondes s'il te plaît ?

Levi haussa un sourcil mais compris aussitôt qu'ils devaient parler seul à seul, aussi, il ne le fit pas attendre et congédia son camarade :

\- Hum Conny, tu pourrais nous laisser ? T'as qu'à attendre Jean dans la file d'attente pour manger...

L'interpelé, en profond débile qu'il était, ne se fit pas prier et tourna immédiatement les talons, sans même se poser la moindre petite question. Une fois seuls au milieu du couloir désert, le leader se tourna vers le châtain.

\- C'est bon. Pourquoi voulais tu me parler ? On n'en est qu'au second jour de merde et t'as déjà des problèmes ? C'est à cause de Marco ?

Jean fut surpris, Levi lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Hum... Oui c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler Levi. De Marco.

Le noiraud l'encouragea à continuer d'un léger signe de tête :

\- Il... En fait, je pense qu'il a changé. Ce n'est plus le même qu'avant, j'ai l'impression qu'il... Qu'il essaie d'être plus droit... Plus... Normal quoi. Il veut arrêter de fumer, il veut devenir flic comme son père... Je m'en étais immédiatement douté hier, car il ne s'était même pas assis à côté de moi, pour aucun des cours. Je... Je ne comptais pas t'en parler avant d'en être sûr mais... Ce matin... Ce matin il a dit... Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui clochait, il m'a dit qu'il désapprouvait tes méthodes.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Marco ? Sérieusement ? Il l'avait vu à de très nombreuses occasions ces vacances et ne l'avait trouvé en rien différent de d'habitude. Ce n'était pas possible.

Jean se trompait. Jean devait se tromper. Il allait lui remettre les idées en place. Sans prendre de gants, il lui répondit sur un ton plus dur qu'à la normale, presque accusateur.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu dis que Marco "désapprouverait" mes méthodes ? Si selon toi il aurait changé, qu'est ce qui te permettrait de le prouver ? Sais-tu au moins la raison pour laquelle il te semble différent ? Ne pas s'assoir à côté de toi n'est pas un crime Jean, et j'ai beau parfaitement savoir la nature de tes sentiments envers lui, ce n'est pas forcément son cas. Ta jalousie ne t'aveugle-t-elle pas ?

Jean ne fut pas plus surpris que ça, à l'entente de cette réponse extrêmement froide. À vrai dire, il s'y attendait. Après tout, il savait combien Levi tenait à Marco, comme un frère se soucierait du sien. Alors que Marco était au plus bas, qu'il se faisait battre tous les soirs par le même groupe de petites terreurs, Levi l'avait pris sous son aile peu de temps après son arrivée dans la bande. Il le protégeait des élèves qui le maltraitaient et le voyait le plus souvent possible afin de pouvoir veiller correctement sur lui. Oui, il était normal que Levi ait du mal à accepter le fait d'entendre que son petit protégé "désapprouvait" ses méthodes. Aussi, il tenta de lui répondre le plus calmement possible :

\- Leader... Je sais bien que c'est dur pour toi d'entendre ça, mais les faits sont là. Tu as beau être un excellent chef et t'occuper de lui avec beaucoup d'attention... Je suis quand même son meilleur ami, et je sais qu'il n'est plus lui-même depuis quelques temps. La raison ? C'est très simple, je... Je...

Il baissa les yeux à terre, n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de continuer.

Apaisé par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, Levi se calma un peu et posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son vis à vis. Surpris, Jean releva lentement sa tête afin de croiser le regard acier qui l'analysait. Ce contact, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pour Levi, cela avait été dur de toucher une autre personne, mais il voyait bien la détresse de Jean, et il s'était dit qu'il se devait d'essayer de le réconforter un temps soit peu.

Avec un fantôme de sourire, il encouragea encore une fois le châtain à poursuivre, puis retira da main. Jean pris une inspiration et continua enfin :

\- Bon. En fait, j'ai découvert que Marco... Voit depuis peu une fille. Tu sais que ça ne me plaît pas du tout, tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui, alors naturellement, dès que je l'ai su, je me suis un peu... Renseigné. Je crois que cette nana est la fille d'un ami à son père.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais encore ? Une fille suffirait à le faire douter de moi et vouloir devenir flic ? Je sais pertinemment que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, mais bordel, il a le droit d'avoir une petite amie non ?

\- Et tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'elle a de si spécial Levi ? Tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète tant ? Je vais te le dire moi, son père est juge ! Un putain de juge ! Normal que Marco veuille changer pour sa "petite amie" si c'est la fille d'un pion de la justice !

\- Et qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? Sais-tu seulement en quoi cela t'affecte réellement ? Je te remercie de me mettre au courant, mais sincèrement, pourquoi me parles-tu comme si tu attendais quelque chose de moi ?

Le ton baissa un peu :

\- Justement. Chaque pas que Marco fera vers elle l'éloignera de nous, de... Moi. Tu veux le regarder s'éloigner de toi tranquillement à cause d'elle ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui ? Si je t'ai parlé de ceci Levi, c'est que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faudrait que tu m'aides à faire en sorte de le détacher d'elle.

Il haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil.

\- Tu m'étonnes Jean. Tu sembles y avoir vraiment réfléchis. Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ?

\- C'est très simple. Ce couple m'a paru soudain, en fait... Marco s'est mis en couple trois jours après qu'on... Qu'on se soit...

Il rougit d'un coup comme une tomate.

\- Je, heu... Embrassés. On s'est embrassés.

Levi s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose du style "MAIS QU'EST CE QUE J'AI LOUPÉ PUTAIN PENDANT CES VACANCES !", mais Jean le coupa :

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va hein, c'est pas allé plus loin !

Mode blasé :

\- Je ne veux pas savoir les détails, passons.

\- Donc je disais : Je pense qu'il est attiré par moi, car contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé en premier. En fait, il ne doit pas assumer son homosexualité et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il sort avec cette... Catin ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter, on était si près du but et.. Il a vraiment tout gâché. Le plan est simple Levi, dans notre classe, à moi et à Marco, y'a un gars... Un canon suprême. Bon, pas aussi beau que Marco mais... Il est vraiment à tomber, c'est une putain de belle gueule. L'idée c'est que si je m'affiche avec lui, Marco reviendra forcément, ses sentiments... À mon égard... Ne peuvent s'estomper aussi facilement.

\- Marco n'est beau que pour toi Jean, rigola Levi. Mais en gros tu vas essayer de le rendre jaloux en utilisant une autre personne, pour faire court ?

\- Exactement ! Je n'aurai qu'à m'afficher avec l'autre et je pense que ça marchera !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. T'as cru que parce-que tu veux rendre le gars que tu aime jaloux, un autre, belle gueule ou pas, acceptera docilement de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas ? Tu as beau avoir du succès Jean, je ne pense pas qu'il se jettera dans tes bras. Et puis... Je te met en garde : Souvent, les histoires de jalousie, de triangle amoureux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça part en couilles. Vraiment, ce n'est pas forcément bon pour ta relation.

\- Haha, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais lui demander son avis à l'autre ? C'est pour cela que je sollicite ton aide, j'ai besoin de ta réputation, de toi, pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Accord ou non. Alors accepte, s'il te plaît. Toi comme moi ne pouvons supporter de perdre Marco, tu le sais.

Le noiraud poussa un très long soupir. Cette discussion était trop longue, trop compliquée. Il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot :

\- C'est d'accord. Je t'aiderais. Mais retient bien ça : Je ne le fait pas pour Marco, car je t'ai prévenu, la jalousie tourne souvent mal. Seulement... J'ai une dette envers toi, alors je te dois bien ça. Tu peux compter sur moi Jean.

Et il tourna les talons en direction du restaurant scolaire. Encore un peu abasourdit, Jean le suivit finalement, le sourire aux lèvres. Obtenir un service de son chef n'était pas chose aisée, mais il l'avait fait.

Il s'ennuyait. C'était seulement le deuxième jour, mais pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité. Non, il ne le tolérait pas vraiment, il voulait quitter les cours. Il ne supportait pas le fait de rester là, assis, à attendre enfermé dans un silence assourdissant que le cours se passe. Des souvenirs, de la douleur... Ce vide immense en lui aggravé par la solitude de ses réflexions lui donnait mal au crâne.

Assis au fond de la pièce, il se contentait d'être là, assis en silence, mais n'importe qui lui prêtant un minimum d'attention verrait immédiatement qu'il était présent sans vraiment l'être : Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du paysage offert par la fenêtre, mais le regard perdu au plus profond de son âme. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main se met à écrire sur le petit carnet simple, blanc, le résumé poétique de ses tumultueuses pensées.

 _Oui dans les grincements des arbres_

 _S'entend parfois le chant macabre_

 _De ces âmes dont l'ancien corps_

 _Est là sous terre, dans la mort._

 _Donc écoute, prête l'oreille,_

 _À ce murmure de merveille,_

 _Si comme moi tu attends le chant,_

 _De l'_

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan. Mais qu'était-il donc en train de faire ? Il écrivait encore un poème sur la mort ? En effet son petit carnet blanc regorgeait de funestes textes en tous genres, mais cela l'aidait, d'écrire.

C'était la psychologue qui l'avait suivit dès la mort de sa mère qui lui en avait parlé. "Écrire te fera du bien Eren, si tu ne peux te confier à moi, alors confie-toi à lui."

Et il l'avait écouté.

Son petit livre était déjà bien entamé, les écritures figurant sur plus de la moitié des pages.

Perdu dans son propre labyrinthe de pensées, il ne remarqua pas le soudain brouhaha autour de lui. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond s'immisce dans son champ de vision.

\- Hé Eren !

Un vent.

\- Eren ?

Deux vents.

\- Er...

\- TA GUEULE !

Armin, effrayé, mis quelques secondes à lui répondre:

\- Heu... Mais le cours est fini là...

Surpris, le brun tourna la tête et remarqua enfin que toutes les places autour de lui étaient vides.

\- Ah... Ouais merci.

Ils sortirent de la classe désormais vidée, et s'engagèrent ensemble dans le couloir. Le blond, comme à son habitude, parlait pour deux, tandis qu'Eren, pour une fois, se donna la paine de l'écouter.

Il parlait de son grand-père qui se tuait au travail pour gagner "le plus d'argent possible" dans une entreprise de ventes agricoles dont il était le propriétaire. Cela étonna le garçon aux cheveux chocolat, car il a ait remarqué aux vêtements de son acolyte qu'il n'avait pas l'air de rouler sur l'or... Et pourtant, même s'il ne lui restait que son grand-père dans sa famille, il ce dernier était chef d'entreprise, il devait donc être friqué... Il aurait pu interroger son camarade à ce sujet, mais préféra passer outre, ce n'était pas une question que l'on posait à une personne à peine rencontrée la veille.

À la place, il s'arrêtèrent au niveau du commencement de l'énorme file d'attente qui semblait sans fin.

\- Bon Eren c'est là que tu vas manger ! Essaie de te faire des amis et de ne tuer personne, on ne voudrait pas que tu te métamorphose en géant coléreux... Bref, à demain !

Le champignon venait de dire tout ceci à son débit habituel (la vitesse de la lumière), sans qu'Eren n'eut la moindre chance d'enregistrer dans l'immédiat.

Quelques secondes d'hébètement plus tard, le brun trouva enfin la force de répondre :

\- Hein ? Mais... Tu ne manges pas ici ? Et pourquoi tu me dis "à demain" si on se revoit cet après midi en cours ? Tu comptes sécher ?

Mais n'importe qui connaissant Armin et son rythme de vie effréné, aurait deviné qu'il avait déjà tracé sa route. Malheureusement, Eren n'avait pas l'esprit bien vif cet journée, et mis quelques instants à réaliser qu'il venait de parler dans le vide, l'autre étant partit comme un voleur en le laissant seul.

 _Il est sérieux lui ? Il se barre en me disant de la merde et il n'écoute même pas ma réponse ?_

De plus en plus énervé au fur et à mesure qu'il y repensait, il remarqua les quelques personnes autour de lui qui le regardaient en se foutant de sa gueule.

 _Quoi ? En plus, juste sous le prétexte que j'ai parlé dans le vent des gens autour se marrent ?_

C'en était trop. Il allait pousser une bonne gueulante pour les calmer ces crétins.

Levi venait de laisser Jean devant la file. Ce dernier, sitôt arrivé, s'était mis à marcher droit en direction des plateaux, tous ceux se trouvant sur son passage se collant aux murs.

 _Tch. Ces merdeux trouillards ont au moins le sens du respect._

Hé ouais, le simple fait que Jean appartienne à la bande de Levi lui conférait le privilège immense de ne pas avoir a patienter pour manger. Il lui suffisait d'avancer droit devant soi.

Levi, se sentant très vite oppressé par tant de proximité humaine, cette foule grasse et transpirante le déstabilisant fortement, cessa d'observer son ami forcer le passage et tourna les talons afin de pouvoir retourner manger tranquillement chez lui.

Il venait de faire quelques pas en direction de la sortie, quand une voix en colère le fit s'immobiliser :

\- Nan mais vous m'voulez quoi bande de pouffiasses en chaleur ? On ne peut plus parler tout seul en paix ici ? Y'a une loi qui dit que dès qu'un type fait un truc chelou, le reste du monde doit cracher sur sa gueule ?

Un gros blanc s'installa. Levi se tourna, interloqué. Et il le fut plus encore lorsqu'il découvrit la scène : La bande de pétasses de Jessie, cette dernière la bouche grande ouverte, sa main mollement posée devant, ébahie devant un grand brun... Absolument magnifique. Oui, Levi ne le pensait que tres rarement, voir jamais, mais ce type... Ses yeux émeraude, sa chevelure brune, ses traits fins et son visage... Très énervé. Il grommela des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante, et bouscula un grand coup Jessie afin de pouvoir manger plus vite.

Amusé, Levi se régala de la scène et des cris offusqué des petites pestes qui n'en revenaient pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

 _Ce mec est suicidaire ou quoi ? Il ne sait pas contre qui il s'est énervé ?_

Puis un ricanement sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le stopper.

 _Ce gosse me plaît bien, lui et son caractère de merde..._

* * *

 **Alors ? La suite dans moins longtemps :)**

 **Et au fait j'ai pas eu le courage de me relire sorry...**


	6. Chapter 5

**BONNE ANNEE ! Et surtout la santé c'est le plus important.**

 **Breeef Une de mes résolutions (qui en a mdr), c'est de moins avoir la flemme. Du coup j'ai eu une illumination et j'ai écrit.**

 **Comme d'hab je ne me suis pas relue alors oui il y aura sûrement quelques fautes.**

* * *

Il n'était pas venu de l'après midi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Armin n'était-il pas présent ? Lui qui paraissait si assidu en cours aux yeux d'Eren.

Il n'est pas du genre à sécher un deuxième jour...

Une phrase que le blond avait prononcée juste avant de le laisser manger seul l'avait particulièrement perturbé :

"Bref, à demain !".

Il l'avait implicitement prévenu. Qu'il ne serait pas là. Qu'ils ne se verraient plus de l'après midi.

Donc il savait qu'il ne viendrait pas...

Étrange.

Enfin, il avait au moins ou passé un après-midi plus reposant que la veille grâce à l'absence du moulin à paroles aux cheveux clairs.

Rien d'intéressant ne s'était passé, il avait dormi sur sa chaise, sans remarquer un regard pesant qui le lorgnait sans scrupules, avec un éclat malsain et calculateur.

La fin des cours sonna enfin. En se frottant les yeux, il sortit de la classe parmi les premiers en étonnant tout le monde, comme il avait déjà été catalogué en tant que "gros dormeur flemmard qui fout rien" dans l'esprit commun. Il pressa le pas dans les couloirs et atteignit en un temps record la sortie de l'établissement. Toujours avec le même rythme il se lança au travers des rues. Il se souvenait bien du chemin, jusqu'au bar où il était attendu.

Non, il n'avait surtout pas oublié. Jamais. SON JOB PUTAIN ! Bah ouais il n'en revenait toujours pas. En apercevant l'enseigne "Royal Bar", un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'il s'empressa d'effacer afin de paraître plus « professionnel » en entrant.

Challenge réussi puisque lorsqu'il poussa la porte (non automatique) du bar, le même serveur que la veille le remarqua directement.

 _Ce gosse n'a pas une gueule de lycéen, son expression est… Trop mature ? Il a l'air d'être de ceux qui ont un vécu douloureux._

Il inclina poliment la tête et vit le jeune faire de même presque machinalement. Néanmoins une once d'innocence perça son regard dur lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, le ton peu assuré.

-Bonsoir hum… Je suis ici pour le poste dont nous avions parlé hier vous vous souvenez ?

Le blond répondit tout de suite :

-Bonsoir ! Oui pas de soucis j'ai réussi à te trouver une place, comme je ne veux pas qu'un mineur serve mes clients (sans te traiter de fragile hein, c'est juste par précaution), j'ai décidé que tu remplaceras Hanji qui aide Levi à la plonge, comme ça vous serez ensembles les deux mioches, ça te va ? Mais d'abord… Quel est ton nom ?

Eren mis un petit temps avant de répondre, le surplus d'information lui avait chauffé le cerveau.

-Oui cette place est parfaite ne vous en faites pas, et mon nom est Eren Jaeger.

-Bien Eren. Comme tu t'en doutes c'est un peu délicat d'embaucher un jeune comme toi, disons que… Ça frôle carrément l'illégal…

Le brun eut un sourire.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit ne vous en faites pas, j'accepte tout du moment que c'est un job.

Un pétillement traversa les prunelles bleues du barman.

-Parfait ! Alors signes là et là, et tu deviendras l'un de mes salariés, au passage je suis Erwin Smith mais tout le monde m'appelle simplement Erwin.

Eren fit ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était simple et assez clair, il appréciait la franchise de son nouveau patron. Après cela, ce dernier le conduisit directement en cuisine.

-Bien, tu commences dès ce soir, tu termineras à 23h30 car apparemment ton lycée vous autorise à rentrer avant minuit c'est cela ? Je sais que ça fait long mais comme tu n'es autorisé à venir travailler ici que deux soirs par semaine je trouve ça équitable.

Il fut surpris qu'Erwin soit au courant des horaires de l'internat.

-Oui c'est exact mais comment le savez-vous ?

-C'est Levi qui me l'a appris quand je l'ai embauché l'année dernière. Ce petit va être content de ne plus être « le bleu » d'ailleurs, même si, à vrai dire, il s'en sort bien mieux que la plupart des autres travailleurs ici, il aime le boulot bien fait. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, demande lui, et si il refuse de t'aider, dis lui que c'est un ordre de ma part d'accord ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas le seul mineur. Il se sentit très bête, c'était pourtant logique…

Il hocha la tête et l'adulte appela d'une voix forte :

-Hanji ! Vient ici et occupe toi de servir les clients, la plonge pour toi, c'est fini pour ce soir !

Une femme aux lunettes rectangles et à la chevelure en pétard surgit dans un tourbillon de maladresse et de folie sous les yeux sceptiques d'Eren.

 _J'espère que tous ses salariés ne sont pas comme elle… Elle a l'air folle à lier cette dame._

-Erwiiiin ! C'est lui le petit bout de chou dont tu nous avais parlé ! Qu'il est meuugnoon tout plein, dit-elle en attrapant les joues du concerné sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Heureusement une poigne de fer l'en libéra.

-Ca suffit Hanji ! fit le patron d'un air menaçant. Ne t'avise même pas de le prendre pour ta poupée, ce n'est pas un jouet ! Il prend ta place point !

La petite remontante n'eut pas l'air d'affecter la brune qui continua son bavardage sans se préoccuper des dernières paroles prononcées.

-Ravie de te rencontrer petit ! Je suis Hanji et j'espère que tu adore Game Of Thrones tout comme moi, comme ça on deviendra des amis inséparables ! Tu te nommes comment ?

Il était littéralement frigorifié par ce comportement enfantin et étouffant.

-Er… Eren, fit-il froidement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ses conneries mais se fit littéralement éjecter de la cuisine par le grand blond. Il le laissa ensuite en plan car des clients venaient de rentrer dans le bar.

 _Bon. Je suppose que je dois me mettre au boulot en vitesse, histoire de ne pas me faire éjecter dès le premier jour…_

Il se dirigea donc peu confiant vers les lavabos qui avaient l'air d'être au fond en slalomant entre les diverses personnes qui s'occupaient de quelques glaces et cocktails. Arrivé à son but, il vit un homme, de dos, plutôt de petite taille et aux cheveux corbeau coupés à l'undercut. Un tablier était noué autour de sa taille.

 _Alors c'est lui ce lycéen qui travaillera avec moi ? Ok. Faire bonne impression c'est peut-être bien ? Quoique j'ai la flemme, je n'aime pas parler aux autres comme ça, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre…_

Il décida de parler au minimum, ça l'arrangerait. Il toussota.

-Hum… salut, je dois faire quoi en gros ?

Ok, c'était très bref et nul à chier. Cette entrée en matière n'avait décidément aucune classe.

Le nommé se retourna. Eren fut très surpris. L'homme quoi que petit, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, son visage parfaitement symétrique et ses yeux sombres lui donnait un air mystérieux complété par une moue blasée qui lui donnait un air bien viril, accentué par sa carrure qui laissait deviner certains muscles malgré le tablier blanc qui cachait son torse et le haut de ses cuisses. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui dit d'un ton ennuyé qui collait bien à sa voix grave :

-Arrête de piailler et fais comme moi, t'enfile les gants laissés par Hanji sur le bord et tu laves tout ce que les serveurs viennent déposer dans le bac à gauche. Ici on n'a pas de machines qui font le boulot à moitié pour rendre des trucs tout dégueulasses, alors j'espère que tu t'y entends en matière de lavages à la main. Ah, et tous les trois quarts d'heure, faudra ranger la vaisselle sèche sur les étagères du mur près de la porte. Ne casses rien, ne fais pas trop d'éclaboussures et ne te plains pas. Maintenant au boulot.

 _Sympaaa, en fait, pas de soucis pour la sociabilité, ce type a l'air encore plus froid que moi. Au moins c'est clair, je dois bosser et la fermer. Simple._

Il déposa son sac dans un coin où il ne gênerait pas et enfila les gants.

 _Au boulot…_

Et c'est dans un silence pesant entre les deux adolescents côte à côte que débuta la soirée.

* * *

Il avait les mains dans l'eau depuis environ trois heures, et il était actuellement 21h30. Dire qu'il devait continuer encore deux heures avant d'enfin pouvoir partir… C'était long, mais il se disait que le jeu en valait la chandelle, tout l'argent qu'il pourrait gagner, il le garderait précieusement. Il n'avait encore aucune idée du temps qu'il pourra passer à travailler ici sur le long terme, mais il espérait qu'il soit le plus long possible.

Il fut coupé de ses réflexions pas une absence de son. L'eau qui coulait à côté de lui venait d'être coupée. Etonné, il jeta un œil à son « camarade de plonge », pour le voir en train de retirer son tablier. Il s'apprêtait à le questionner mais l'autre le devança et l'éclaira en deux mots :

-La pause.

Il répondit tout de suite.

-Ok.

 _Quelle discussion de merde._

Il vit l'autre sortir de la cuisine, et n'attendit pas plus pour enlever son tablier, retirer ses gants, et prendre son sac. Il se balada dans le bar en cherchant les toilettes et s'étonna de sa taille et du nombre de clients : il semblerait que le Royal Bar ait du succès, il y avait pas mal de serveurs et deux étages pour les accueillir dans cette ambiance vintage. Ouais en fait ce bar n'était clairement pas de la merde.

Trouvant les toilettes, il fut agréablement surpris en constatant qu'elles étaient relativement propres, très propres même, et fit son affaire. Il sortit juste après s'être lavé les mains et alla directement voir son patron, ne sachant quoi faire. Erwin le vit approcher et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

-Alors Eren tu t'en sors ? Levi a été accueillant ?

-Oui, je profite de la pause, hum… oui je m'en sors bien.

Il se garda bien de lui dire ce qu'il pensait en ce qui concernait l'accueil de l'autre lycéen. Remarquant qu'il venait d'éviter le sujet, le sourire d'Erwin s'élargit.

-Tant mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Levi, il est assez distant avec tout le monde alors si il est plutôt froid, fait comme nous et considère que c'est parfaitement normal.

-Merci…

-Et en ce qui concerne tes horaires, je te l'ai déjà dit tu termine à 23h30, mais ne viens pas au bar avant 19h30 d'accord ? Je vous ai laissé travailler plus tôt aujourd'hui car comme c'est la première semaine, je ne pense pas que vous ayez beaucoup de travail scolaire, mais comme ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas dans les semaines qui viendront et qu'en général les cours se terminent à 18h, je vous laisse une heure et demie de battement pour manger et travailler avant de venir. Cela te convient ?

-Bien sûr ! Ça nous fait quatre heures de travail par soir, mais quels jours ?

-Hé bien… Comme vous les plongeurs vous travaillez par paires, je vais te laisser avec Levi les lundis et jeudis soirs, et Hanji et Rico feront le reste. Tu es tombé pile poil car il nous manquait une personne finalement, au moins tu ne supporteras pas Hanji. Donc bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Il avait dit tout cela sans se départir de son sourire, Eren commençait à mieux le cerner : c'était un homme clair, organisé et bienveillant. Décidant qu'ils avaient assez discutés, il retourna dans la cuisine après ce dialogue et se remits au travail sans attendre son binôme.

Deux heures plus tard, tout était bouclé, les derniers verres venaient d'être rangés, les tabliers enlevés et les gants retirés.

Dans un «salut » morose, Levi partit le premier en direction du lycée. Eren lui, cherchait son sac car il ne savait plus où il l'avait posé à la fin de sa pause. Lorsqu'il le retrouva enfin, il fut un peut déçu de constater que l'autre ne l'avait même pas attendu alors qu'il devait savoir qu'ils auraient pu rentrer ensemble. Non pas qu'Eren était en manque, mais il n'aimait pas trop déambuler seul le soir, _après tout c'est comme ça qu'elle était morte._ Il dit au revoir à l'équipe à son tour et retourna sur ses pas en direction du lycée.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il saisit son portable et consulta ses messages. Bien évidement, une seule personne lui écrivait, et il fut heureux de voir que son amant lui avait envoyé des messages qui ne dataient que de quelques minutes.

 **Vous avez reçu 2 nouveaux messages :**

 **De Under :** Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler avant, désolé Green.

 **De Under :** Tu m'as manqué…

Eren fronça les sourcils, même au travers d'un écran, il sentait qu'Under était bizarre.

 **A Under :** Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il attendit quelques minutes devant son écran avant de recevoir une réponse :

 **De Under :** non pas forcément…

 **De Under :** Enfin je réfléchissais à ce qu'un pote m'avait demandé de faire, ça ne me plaît pas forcément mais je tiens à lui donc j'ai accepté. Tu penses que c'est bien ?

Eren vit rouge.

 **A Under :** Il ne t'a rien proposé de sexuel hein ?

 _Ouais bah quoi ? On ne sait jamais !_

Cette fois-ci la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 **De Under :** Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu… Tu es le seul, l'unique, et tu le resteras toujours Green, ça n'a absolument rien à voir !

 _Il semble sincère…_

Il décida de s'excuser et de répondre à son interrogation, en prenant bien garde à ne pas l'interroger sur le service que son ami lui avait réclamé, car il connaissait bien la nature secrète de Levi, il n'aimait pas tout préciser.

 **A Under :** Désolé mon amour, tu sais comment je suis j'imagine vite le pire^^ concernant ton pote, si tu ne risques pas de te faire du mal en faisant ce qu'il t'a demandé et que tu tiens à lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'écouterais pas, mais fais comme tu veux c juste mon avis hein

 **De Under :** Merci mon cœur, non t'inquiète ça ne fera pas souffrir. Je vais faire comme ça.

 **De Under :** Et…

 **De Under :** Aie confiance en moi Green. Je ne te tromperai pas tu peux en être certain.

Eren sourit béatement suite au dernier message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 **A Under :** Je sais au fond de moi que tu ne me tromperas pas, mais j'ai du mal à croire ce que mon cœur crie, il y aura toujours un doute dans mon esprit, parce que je t'aime plus que tout, et que cet amour inconditionnel me pousse à avoir peur de te perdre.

Quelques rues devant lui, un homme de petite taille aux cheveux corbeaux sourit en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _Ce n'est pas exactement la réponse que j'attendais, mais c'est mieux en quelque sorte. Il me fait devenir complètement fleur bleue lorsque je lui parle._

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte du lycée, il lui répondit tout simplement :

 **A Green :** Je t'aime.

* * *

 **A Bientôt les gens !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vous aime.**

 **Une autre surprise d'ici la fin de la semaine vous ferait plaisir ?**

* * *

La chambre semblait vide, il n'y avait que deux lits superposés, deux bureaux, deux armoires et une fenêtre. Ah… Et une silhouette seule qui dormait paisiblement sur l'un des lits du bas, silencieuse et rêveuse. Cette personne était sur le dos, la tête légèrement tombante sur la droite, reposant sur un oreiller pas assez rebondit pour avoir l'air confortable. Néanmoins cela ne semblait gêner en rien le dormeur à la touffe chocolat, sa moue innocente bien différente de son habituelle expression dure lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Les chuchotements derrière la porte de la pièce non plus ne semblaient point le déranger.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça Jean…

-Ta gueule Conny ! T'étais plutôt d'accord il y a deux heures alors ce n'est pas le moment de te défiler putain !

-Ok, Ok, ma vie est naze… Ca sert à quoi sérieux ?

-Conny je vais t…

-La ferme vous deux ! Conny, si t'as accepté de suivre Jean tu te tais et tu le suis ok ? Et c'est trop vous demander d'être discret ? Sérieusement on va se faire prendre comme des cons si ça continue alors maintenant, silence !

-Merci Levi, il commençait à me casser les coui…

-J'ai dit silence bordel !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant très légèrement. Trois silhouettes masculines patientaient derrière et la plus grande d'entre elles regarda à l'intérieur avec mille précautions.

-Les gars, j'crois que y'a pas de danger les gens à l'intérieur ont l'air endormis vu le silence royal qu'ils nous offrent…

-Rentrons.

Les trois pénétrèrent dans la salle, en remerciant le ciel du PVC suffisamment récent pour ne pas craquer désagréablement à chacun de leurs pas. L'homme le plus petit et à la voix la plus grave ordonna aux autres d'un ton autoritaire :

-Bon Jean fouille les lits histoire de voir où ton chéri dort. Conny, tu fouilles dans les armoires avec moi.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au ledit Jean pour trouver la seule personne endormie de cette pièce.

-Hé les gars, j'ai regardé tous les lits et y'a que lui qui dort ici, il a la chambre à lui tout seul !

-Sérieux ? Quelle chatte, il est chanceux ce gosse !

-Conny ! Discret ! Ramène-toi et cherche dans l'autre armoire s'il n'y a pas ses affaires !

L'adolescent au crâne rasé s'exécuta pour s'exclamer un peu moins fort peu après :

-C'est bon Leader, il a tout mis là, on prend quoi ?

-Hum… Prenez ce qui a l'air bien personnel, des objets qui ont l'air d'avoir de la valeur à ses yeux.

Il fut fait selon ses ordres. Les trois s'activèrent devant l'armoire et prirent quelques objets tels qu'un cadre dont la photo masquée par l'obscurité ne permettait d'être bien observée, un carnet cadenassé et un autre petit carnet plus mince plus léger et plus simple que le premier.

Cela achevé, le plus grand ferma avec soin la porte du meuble et s'apprêta à suivre ses deux acolytes lorsqu'un objet posé sur la table de nuit et éclairé par la lune l'interpela.

-Levi, y'a son portable là bas, on l'emmène aussi ?

-Nan Jean, je pense que c'est bon, il risquerait de tout de suite alerter un pion s'il découvrait son absence.

-D'accord, allons y.

Dans un nouveau petit grincement, la porte se referma sur les trois malfaiteurs, alors que peu après leur sortie, le brun s'agita dans son sommeil, soudainement en proie à un énième cauchemar.

Dans le couloir, les intrus regagnèrent la chambre qu'ils avaient la chance de partager les trois, en plus d'un mec blond nommé Uri, qui avait bien trop peur d'eux pour oser quoi que ce soit. Alors que ce dernier dormait déjà, ce que tout individu normal ferait à plus de deux heures du matin (sauf bien sûr les fans de mecs gays qui lisent jusqu'à trop tard le soir…), ils entrèrent en trombe, allumèrent la lumière et se posèrent ensemble sur le lit de Jean. Pourquoi pas sur celui de Levi, en bas également ? La question de se pose pas, s'il y a une règle à retenir : pas de microbes dans « l'espace Levi ». Simple, mais difficile à appliquer pour un crade comme Conny par exemple.

-Alors Jean, à quoi ça va te servir d'avoir tout ça sur le canon de notre classe ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les remettre pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de la disparition de ses affaires ? Fit remarquer Conny.

Les deux autres soupirèrent en cœur.

-Conny, si j'ai pris tout ça, c'est justement pour que ce canon s'en rende compte. C'était l'idée de Levi à la base, il trouve ça cool d'utiliser des objets auxquels les gens tiennent pour les manipuler J'espère qu'il fera tout de que je voudrai s'il veut espérer les récupérer…

-Merci pour tes big ups gratuits Jean, mais on peut s'intéresser au contenu de ces trucs maintenant ? En plus t'arrêtes pas de dire le mot canon pour ta proie, mais avec tout ce noir je n'ai même pas vu à quoi il ressemblait, dit-il un brin vexé d'être le seul à ne pas connaitre l'apparence de leur « cible ».

\- 'inquiète Leader, tu ne seras pas déçu…

-Ouais j'ai déjà entendu ça.

-Passons à ça, les interrompit Conny en brandissant un mince carnet blanc.

Alors qu'ils se penchaient les trois en même temps dessus, le beau noiraud tiqua.

-Prenez vous distances, vous êtes trop près là.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les caprices du chef ne semblaient même plus les déranger. De ses fins doigts, celui-ci ouvrit le bouquin sous les yeux attentifs de ses deux camarades.

Des poèmes,

Des dessins,

En vrac.

Des lignes qui exposaient des mots durs, désorganisés, comme semblaient l'être les pensées de leur auteur. Mais un ensemble magnifique, peuplé de dessins aux traits vifs et sombres, sombres comme pourrait l'être un cœur brisé.

Cela, Levi ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Jean dit étonné :

-Putain… Il est… Très fort.

Et les trois compagnons passèrent la nuit à dévorer les écrits d'un adolescent qui se réveillait en sueur non loin de là, à la suite d'un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

 **Chapitres un peu plus courts = posts plus fréquents. Cela vous va ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo. Cadeau pour tout mon retard.**

 **J'ai un peu la flemme de me relire donc bon... Soyez sympa mdr.**

 **Bonne nuit, je m'en vais de ce pas lire des yaois sur de la Kpop.**

* * *

Fu-ri-eux.

Furieux.

FURIEUX !

Furieux ?

Il était fur… Ouais c'est bien le mot auquel tu as pensé.

Et désespéré aussi.

Et intrigué.

Et toutes ces émotions accumulées dans sa tête se faisaient bien ressentir dans l'ambiance actuelle de la classe. On aurait dit qu'une aura plus noire que jamais émanait de lui et plongeait tout dans un silence lourd, très lourd. Même le pauvre professeur semblait hésiter à parler.

L'entrée en matière de cet élève si flippant ?

Il était arrivé en retard, chemise à moitié boutonnée, regard meurtrier, claquant la porte si fort que l'enseignant de mathématiques en avait lâché document, étalant par terre sous les yeux étonnés de ses élèves tout son cours.

Le brun, entré comme une tornade, s'était assis tout au fond en faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise métallique sur le sol, et était maintenant occupé à fusiller toutes les pauvre voitures garées sur le parking que la fenêtre laissait apercevoir.

Et comme toutes les autres fois où il fixait quelque chose par la fenêtre, son esprit dérivait ailleurs, mais pas loin dans le passé, simplement moins d'une heure en arrière.

Il venait de finir de se brosser les dents, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait guère pris le temps de « parler » à sa mère avec toute cette histoire de job à côté des études. Un sourire aux lèvres, il avait alors ouvert son armoire. Et c'est précisément là que l'horreur s'était immiscée dans son esprit choqué. Tout était retourné, mais surtout, _elle_ n'était plus là. Sa photo d' _elle_. Et paniqué, plus il cherchait, plus il s'était rendu compte que d'autres objets manquaient. A commencer par le petit carnet blanc que le psychologue voulait qu'il noircisse. Mais surtout, son gros carnet, celui qui détenait toutes ses sombres pensées.

Ca l'avait rendu malade, malade d'inquiétude, et il avait même décidé de sauté le petit déjeuner pour mieux chercher, en s'insultant mentalement toutes les deux secondes pour avoir eu la négligence d'oublier de fermer sa porte à clefs la nuit.

Car il n'était pas con. Ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé avec leurs petites pattes du jour au lendemain. Quelqu'un les lui avait prises.

Pourquoi lui ? Dans quel but ?

Il ne le savait pas, pas encore, mais cela au fond, l'effrayait. Qu'en si peu de temps, sa vie intime eut été violée ainsi. Brusquement violement, cruellement.

Ou étaient ses affaires ? Qu'est-ce-que son ravisseur en avait-il fait ?

C'était maintenant les questions qui tournaient sens cesse en boucle dans son esprit dévasté, dévasté par la colère et le chagrin d'avoir perdu des objets si chers à ses yeux. Cela le tourmentait si fort qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le regard malfaisant d'un châtain clair, assis aux côté d'un noiraud à l'air timide et aux taches de rousseur marquées.

La fin du cours sonna. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et ce ne fut qu'un mouvement d'une touffe blonde dans son champ de vision qui le fit réagir. Il se leva d'un coup.

-Hé Er…

Trop tard. Rien que ces simples paroles de la part d'Armin avaient réussi à le faire exploser. Il le bouscula violement d'une épaule et sortit en trombe de la pièce, pour s'enfermer dans les premières toilettes qu'il croisa. Sans vraiment regarder autour, il explosa son sac de cours sur l'un des murs avant de détruire une chasse d'eau d'un coup de pied rageur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réduire en charpies les restes de métal sur le sol sous sa semelle, une voix hautaine et désagréable retentit dans la pièce.

-Alors mon beau, en colère de si bon matin ?

L'interpelé cessa tout mouvement, et se retourna très lentement vers le son, tel un animal aux aguets. Un châtain clair qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose le fixait de haut, les bras croisés, appuyé sur l'une des cabines. Il lui trouva des airs d'équidé. Il aperçu du coin de l'œil deux autres silhouettes sur le mur d'en face mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et parla en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

-Un simple exercice comme un autre, j'entretien la forme physique. Maintenant arrête de rabaisser les autres pour essayer d'aimer ta vie et ravale ta merde. Je ne parle pas aux animaux.

Sa réplique sembla déstabiliser son vis-à-vis, car malgré son était de rage quasi-complet, il avait réussi à dire cela d'une voix très calme, mais autoritaire et assurée. Se détournant déjà de « ce débile qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire un matin que d'emmerder les gens dans les chiottes », il partit en direction de la porte non sans oublier de ramasser son sac par terre. Passant une bandoulière sur son épaule droite, il apprêta à abaisser la poignée quand deux bras le repoussèrent à l'opposé de la sortie.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il a de la répartie le petit, s'exclama le châtain en le plaquant contre le mur.

Complètement agacé et les nerfs à vif, Eren vit rouge et n'hésita pas une seconde à envoyer son genou dans le point faible ultime de la gent masculine. Ni une ni deux, Le cheval finit hors course, recroquevillé à terre les deux mains (sabots) plaquées sur son entrejambe. Il voulu l'enjamber afin d'enfin pouvoir sortir, mais pour la seconde fois cette matinée, une voix le coupa dans son élan.

-Oi arrête toi tout de suite merdeux.

Elle était grave, ennuyée, mais très nette et plaisante à entendre. Cette voix, il la connaissait, il en était sûr.

Enjambant sa victime, il tourna son regard en direction du son et en croisa un froid comme une étendue glacée, et d'un gris sidérant.

Ce visage.

Il s'agissait de Levi. Etonné de voir son « collègue » sur place, car c'était bien la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé, il n'en montra pourtant rien et repris sa marche vers la sortie, de plus en plus irrité par cette journée de merde qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

De nouveau à deux doigts de toucher la poignée, un coup puissant l'interrompis, directement au poignet. Retenant un gémissement, il se tourna et foudroya de ses pupilles rendues telles deux boules de feu verts ardents l'auteur de ce coup. Mais Levi, toujours avec cette même absence d'expression, enchaîna tout de suite en s'approchant de lui, et profita de son déséquilibre pour lui faire une clef de bras douloureuse.

-Putain de merde Levi ! s'écria cette fois-ci le brun. Qu'est ce qu'i la fin ? Relâche-moi bâtard !

Le châtain aux couilles brisées, qui avait eu le temps de se relever et de prendre quelques chose dans son sac, répondit à la place du concerné.

-Que qu'on a mon chou, c'est justement là toute la question. « Eren. Voici le carnet dont nous avions parlé lors de notre dernière séance. J'espère que cela te conviendra, utilises-le comme tu le sens. Amicalement, Docteur Reiss Abel. »

Eren cessa soudainement de se débattre. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **Juste, vous en pensez quoi franchement ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo !**

 **A toutes celles qui laissent des commentaires, c'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation d'écrire. Les "lecteurs fantômes" lisent et c'est déjà énorme, mais ce qui me fait avancer dans mon écriture, ce sont toutes vos critiques, vos encouragements... Tous ces mots, même si parfois je ne peux pas vous répondre (parce que certains sont postés pas des personnes n'ayant pas de compte), sont lus, appréciés et pris en compte. Vous n'écrivez pas dans le vent, alors je vous le dit à toutes (et à tous) :**

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

* * *

Il prit peur, les mots que la tête d'équidé venait de prononcer étaient ceux de son carnet, celui que son psychologue lui avait acheté afin qu'il puisse coucher sur papier ses idées négatives. Cessant de chercher à s'extirper de la prise que Levi exerçait sur lui, il concentra dans son regard toute sa haine, toute sa colère contre ce crétin de voleur d'affaires dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Ce dernier pris la parole.

-Je vois que tu reconnais ce qui était à toi.

Eren tiqua sur le fait qu'il venait de parler au passé. Ce carnet était écrit par lui et pour lui, en aucun cas pour les autres et encore moins pour un connard du genre châtain clair avec une moue hautaine. Mais ce que le chapardeur semblait ignorer, c'était que ce petit carnet ne représentait absolument pas un objet sacré à ses yeux. Il était précieux, certes, mais pas au point de faire de grosses conneries pour le récupérer. Il le considérait plutôt comme un moyen de passer le temps, car ses véritables ressentis, il les encrait à son carnet cadenassé.

Il choisit donc en réponse à ces piques d'être indifférent pour voir jusqu'où ce dialogue irait. Car il se doutait très bien que ce voleur devait avoir le reste des affaires manquantes dans son armoire.

-Et moi je vois que tu te l'es déjà approprié. Si c'est le cas, tu dois l'avoir lu. Il t'a plu c'est ça ? Sinon tu me le rendrais. Tu sais quoi ? Garde-le va, ce n'est pas comme si il allait me manquer alors j'espère que ça te servira à combler ton manque de jugeote.

Il sentit ses bras le brûler lorsque Levi raffermit sa prise sur lui. Pris de douleur, il ne pu se contenir et lâcha un râle de douleur en grimaçant.

* * *

-Et moi je vois que tu te l'es déjà approprié. Si c'est le cas, tu dois l'avoir lu. Il t'a plu c'est ça ? Sinon tu me le rendrais. Tu sais quoi ? Garde-le va, ce n'est pas comme si il allait me manquer alors j'espère que ça te servira à combler ton manque de jugeote.

Levi était très surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait enfin le canon dont lui parlait Jean depuis la rentrée… Et ce n'était nul autre que le boulet que lui avait refilé Erwin. Bien-sûr, l'appellation « canon lui correspondait parfaitement, ses yeux pourraient en faite tomber du monde. Il y avait à l'intérieur un joyau brut qui se consumait sans diminuer, une perle rare. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui donner la révélation de sa vie, l'homme qu'il aimait lui, ce serait toujours Green, il était irremplaçable. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était le fait que le plus jeune se semblait pas être très attaché à son carnet blanc, alors que lorsqu'ils l'avaient lu la nuit dernière, les phrases comme les dessins lui avaient paru très intimes, personnelles. Lui s'il écrivait ce genre de choses, il y serait un minimum attaché. Et puis… Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, son binôme de plonge avait beaucoup de talent, que ce soit au niveau du dessin ou au nouveau de l'écriture.

Jean, pour une fois, avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute sa répartie. Pour soutenir son ami, Levi resserra sa prise et entendit un grognement de douleur venant de sa victime. La douleur qu'il causait, même à ses proches, ne lui faisaient jamais rien. Alors pourquoi ce mince cri étouffait qu'il venait de percevoir lui faisait un peu mal au cœur ? Il avait l'impression qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'aidait pas la bonne personne, pourtant c'était Jean son ami, son protégé.

Au fond, il était un peu perturbé, mais comme à son habitude, il n'en montra rien.

Voyant que son acolyte ne disait toujours rien, il se pencha vers la tête de l'adolescent qu'il maintenait pour lui souffler doucement :

-Hum je vois que ton petit recueil de pré pubère émotif t'importe peu, d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas vu la merde que tu chies dedans, mais on a d'autres petites trouvailles si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu dois t'en douter, on ne s'est pas contenté d'un simple tat de papier…

-Complètement ! Le coupa Jean. La photo de ta bonnasse de petite amie doit te manquer, sans parler de ta chose cadenassée… Ce serait con qu'elles finissent en cendres n'est ce pas ?

Sous lui, Levi ne sentit même pas le brun se débattre. Il devait avoir compris que ça ne servait à rien. Ce dernier n'attendit pas avant de rétorquer :

-Et qu'attends-tu pour me les rendre ? Ça t'amuse ? Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai t'être utile sinon.

Levi retira ce qu'il venait de penser. Le gamin semblait avoir compris que physiquement il ne pourrait pas les blesser, alors il utilisait les mots comme arme même si tout paraissait perdu pour lui.

 _Il est suicidaire ?_

Question aussi évidente que sa réponse :

 _Oui._

 _Obligatoirement._

 _Tout le monde sait qui on est, qui JE suis. Tout le monde sait que personne_ _ne nous répond sans en subir les conséquences. Au moindre regard de travers, au moindre faux pas, ou bien même pour notre propre plaisir, nous pouvons soumettre n'importe qui. JE suis celui auquel personne ne dit non. Personne ne me répond. Peu importe qui._

C'était ce dont Levi tentait de se persuader. Et c'était très certainement vérifiable avec n'importe qui. Mais ce gosse aux bras tordus, autant que son visage par la douleur, s'acharnait, s'accrochait à sa fierté. Et Levi su. Levi su que même plus bas que Terre, jamais cet adolescent si bizarre ne la ravalerait sans une raison plus importante que sa vie même.

Mais malgré cette belle preuve de courage, Levi savait aussi que cette raison il la tenait. Ce livre n'était pas cadenassé pour rien. Et cette photo ne devait pas être anodine non plus. Alors, avec toute l'assurance du monde, il parla de sa voix la plus calme, la voix « Levi Ackerman », grave, froide, ennuyée, dédaigneuse et on ne peut plus sûre d'elle.

-Morveux tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles. Tes choses, tu ne les récupéreras que si on en a envie, et tout dans ce lycée fonctionne de la même manière, tu devrais le savoir, car tous les élèves du coin nous connaissent et je pense que tu ne fais sûrement pas exception.

Il lui lâcha les bras et sa victime, affaiblie, tomba à terre.

-Mais bon, je vais te donner un cours particulier.

Il lui écrasa un bras du pied gauche.

-Règle numéro une : On ne dit pas non à Levi Ackerman.

Son pied droit alla violement rencontrer son abdomen. Un râle de douleur lui répondit.

-Numéro deux : On ne dit pas non à Levi Ackerman.

Deux autres coups de pied allèrent appuyer ses dires tandis que Jean se délectait du spectacle.

-Et la troisième, tout ce que j'exige, tout le monde l'exécute rapidement et proprement. Compris ?

Eren venait de se mordre la langue sous le quatrième coup. Le sang lui fit produire un horrible gargouillis coulant sans qu'il le veule, de sa bouche au sol. Prenant ceci comme une réponse positive, (franchement, qui refuserait dans cette situation ?), Levi qui commençait à s'énerver sans s'en apercevoir n'en décoléra pas pour autant.

-ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE CONDUIRE COMME UN SALE PORC !

Levi venait d'exploser. Et il était le premier surpris. Comment en était-il arrivé là, et en si peu de temps qui plus est ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le fait qu'il ait encore entendu sa mère la veille, son dégoût envers elle, sa haine envers son nouveau mari, son inquiétude perpétuelle pour Green, ce nouveau collègue de boulot, ce morveux-même qui est le premier à ne pas trembler devant lui, malgré son regard d'acier, sa voix de glace, sa présence, la douleur. Il venait de se montrer faible, et bien qu'il ait tout de suite recomposé son masque de fer, son esprit lui, le brûlait de honte.

Tellement qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsque l'autre, à terre, se releva avec l'aide du mur. Un autre gargouillis se fit entendre, puis un faible don, qui se transforma en voix.

-Urg… Tu… Tu devrais a….Avoir honte d'essayer de rabaisser tous les autres pour te sentir supérieur. C'est une combine de faible. Et pour info, oui, cette photo me manque horriblement, chaque seconde qui me sépare d'elle est d'un enfer que je ne souhaite à personne, même pas à toi, trou du cul.

Et sous le regard ébahit de Jean, de Conny (qui n'avait strictement rien dit) et surtout, de Levi, il ouvrit la porte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu complètement le temps de sortir de la pièce, Levi voulut avoir le dernier mot. Sa voix, plus froide que jamais, retentit comme une sentence.

-Si tu y tiens tant, à la photo de cette conne qui doit exciter tes hormones de puceau, alors je te conseille de bien rester collé à Jean dorénavant. Partout où il souhaitera que tu le suives, tu le suivras. Quoi qu'il te demande, tu le feras. Si tu veux récupérer tes affaires, alors ferme ta gueule et baisse les yeux, comme un bon chien.

Et Levi partit en trombe, de sa démarche assurée, bien que son esprit soit totalement chamboulé.

Jamais par le passé, il n'avait perdu la face. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle honte.

Et il se promit que plus jamais, cela ne se reproduira.

* * *

 **Sur ce bon weekend, faîtes attention à vous, buvez avec modération pour les fêtards même si l'alcool c'est génial :)**

 **Kiss de Titan !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mon retard en quelques mots : compétition, accident, hôpital puis ensuite spectacles de danse... J'étais un peu overbookée.**

 **J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances, et à toutes les lectrices qui ont gentiment laissé un commentaire la dernière fois : Merci beaucoup, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes importantes à mes yeux.**

 **Je ne me suis pas relue.**

* * *

Levi, toilettes, Eren, colère, porte.

Cinq mots simples pour une situation bien plus complexe.

Et des paroles flottaient encore dans l'air : « _Si tu y tiens tant, à la photo de cette conne qui doit exciter tes hormones de puceau, alors je te conseille de bien rester collé à Jean dorénavant. Partout où il souhaitera que tu le suives, tu le suivras. Quoi qu'il te demande, tu le feras. Si tu veux récupérer tes affaires, alors ferme ta gueule et baisse les yeux, comme un bon chien._ »

Son leader étant partit, Jean prit la parole en haussant le ton :

-Cher camarade… Tu es désormais mon chien. Je veux que tu te mettes à côté de moi dans absolument toutes les matières, et que quoi que je dise ou fasse, tu ne me désobéisses pas, ou ne désapprouves pas. Levi te l'a bien dit : si tu ne m'écoutes pas, il y aura des conséquences. Maintenant ne discute pas et suis moi, _chien_.

Eren avait bien compris le message. Debout, appuyé à une paroi, son corps criant de douleur, il savait exactement à quel genre de chantage il était désormais soumis. Parce qu'il était certain que personne ne viendrait miraculeusement l'extirper de cette situation, si il voulait récupère ses affaires, il était bien obligé de se plier aux ordres de cet enculé. Mais jusqu'où irait-il ? Et jusque quand cela allait-il durer ? D'ailleurs pourquoi faisaient-ils tout ça et pourquoi lui ?

Trop de questions… Il décida de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Il avait survécu à un deuil, une petite bagarre au lycée n'était rien pour lui.

Il pensa à la « bande » dont il venait tout juste d'apprendre l'existence. Celle de Levi. Bien-sûr, était donné son absence de vie sociale (et elle lui convenait très bien), il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Etaient-ils si craints dans ce lycée ? Il n'avait pas fait attention à eux avant. Enfin, il demandera ce qu'il voudra à Armin. Ce petit était une vraie commère, alors il était sûr d'en savoir plus.

Il se sentit soudain très seul. Bien-sûr, il ne parlerait pas de ça à Under. Non. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter celui qu'il aimait, et au fond, il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi vulnérable. Lui révéler qu'il sortait avec une tapette qui se faisait maltraiter au lycée ? Très peu pour lui.

Serrant le poing pour se donner un peu de courage, il suivit heu… C'était quoi son prénom déjà ? Il devait sûrement l'avoir dit un peu plus tôt mais apparemment Eren n'avait pas trouvé ça assez important pour enregistrer cette information. Bon, il n'allait pas le lui demander comme une fleur, mais il attendrait que le châtain parler avec quelqu'un pour bien écouter et savoir ainsi comment il se nommait.

 _On va dire que pour l'instant ce sera « Tête de Cheval ». Je trouve que ça lui va parfaitement._

Ses blessures lui faisaient vraiment mal, ces cons ne l'avaient pas raté. Il était bon pour avoir quelques bleus le lendemain. Heureusement que sa peau dorée ne marquait pas trop. Et puis, il se remettait vite.

Tête de cheval marchait devant, et si une personne prêtait un peu attention à sa démarche, elle aurait pu voir que l'adolescent aux jambes coincées dans ce bas d'uniforme bleu marine boitait légèrement. Et Eren étant derrière, ne pu empêcher un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

 _Le coup que je lui ai donné à la bite a l'air d'avoir eu sacrément d'impact !_

Se mordant la lèvre, il retint à grandes peines le rire qui menaçait de sortir. Il avait déjà l'impression d'vair été passé au rouleau-compresseur à cause des coups donnés par ces abrutis, pas la peine d'y retourner encore une fois alors autant éviter de les provoquer.

Il se dirigeait en direction de leur prochain cours, mais ça Eren ne pouvait pas le savoir car il n'arrivait toujours pas à se repérer dans cet établissement. Il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une salle de classe qu'Eren identifia comme la salle de français.

 _Ah. Tête de Cheval est dans ma classe. J'avais zappé._

Les autres élèves étaient déjà tous rentrés, sauf Le petit au crane rasé qui les suivait depuis tout à l'heure.

 _C'est son garde du corps ? Il est muet ?_

Il se posait des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'au lieu d'entrer et de s'excuser pour son retard, Tête de Cheval s'était brusquement retourné.

-Ne bouge pas.

Eren bien malgré lui, obéit et se figea.

Jean lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ouvrit d'un bouton sa chemise (qui était déjà très froissée). Eren le laissa faire ébahit.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_

Ses yeux s'arrondirent encore plus lorsqu'il vit Jean face à lui, s'ébouriffer les cheveux et ouvrir sa chemise de quelques boutons. Il repris la parole :

-A partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement en couple avec mon compris ? On s'aime et tout le blabla si tu vois le scénario. Et arrange-toi pour que ça ait l'air le plus réel possible. Si quelqu'un te demande, même un gars de ma bande, tu sors avec moi, et de ton plein gré. Il n'y aura que Levi et Conny qui seront au courant, alors si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de parler du petit compromis entre nous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera, mais saches que si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis, tu reverras tes affaires.

Sans lui laisser le temps de digérer, il le prit par la main et entra dans la classe.

Et Eren n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car Tête de Cheval s'était armé d'un sourire mi angélique-mi charmeur, et ne s'adressait pas à la professeure avec l'air hautain qu'il lui connaissait, mais avec une voix posée et même un peu niaise.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard madame, nous avions eu un contretemps, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Oh Kirschtein ! Cela m'étonne pas beaucoup, elle eu un petit rire amusé. Tu as pris un billet de retard au moins ?

Et soudain Jean prit une expression penaude affreusement mignonne.

-Bien… C'est-à-dire que…

La professeure rit de plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois, allez vous assoir.

Toujours en le tenant pas la main, Jean guida son « petit ami » à sa table habituelle et l'assit à la place de celui qu'il devinait sous le nom de Conny. Ce dernier, n'en parut nullement affecté et s'assit autre part.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Eren passa tout le cours à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Tête de Cheval devait s'appeler Kirschtein d'après la prof. L'ennui c'était qu'il ne savait pas si c'était son prénom ou son nom de famille. Dans les deux cas c'était ridicule. D'ailleurs il s'était rendu compte que c'était un sacré lèche-boule, et que la prof avait l'air de l'adorer. Peut-être parce qu'il était bon élève ? Ou alors pas si moche que ça ? Eren n'en savait trop rien.

La deuxième chose qui le préoccupait : il était devenu le faux petit-ami d'un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas depuis une heure. Et il se doutait qu'ensembles, ils n'allaient pas jouer à la dinette en se isant des mots doux. Il pensait qu'il allait sûrement un jour ou l'autre, venir à en abuser de lui, à lui demander toutes sortes de choses… Et cela l'embêtait énormément.

 _Raison de plus pour ne pas en parler à Under…_

Il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, après tout, leur seul moyen de communiquer était le sms, mais il pouvait être sûr à cent pour cent qu'apprendre que son amant se faisait embrasser ou même pénétrer qu'il soit ou non consentant, ne plairait pas du tout à Under.

Ce qui le terrifiait par-dessus tout dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas la possibilité de subir les désirs charnels de Kirschtein, de perdre la photo de sa mère ou bien son journal. C'était de perdre Under. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui tourne le dos. Il était de loin la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie, et si pour le garder il fallait qu'il lui cache le traitement affreux qu'il s'apprêtait à endurer, alors il le ferait. Il endosserait ce rôle pour lui, pour que jamais il ne sache le jour où ils se verront enfin, à quel point il avait pu souffrir à cause de Tête de Cheval ou de Levi.

* * *

 **Prenez soin de vous. Et aimez-vous.**

 **LA SUITE DANS VRAIMENT PAS LONGTEMPS !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cadeau ! Ce chapitre est une "expérience" pour essayer de vous faire mieux connaître les persos.**

 **Alors s'il vous plaît là dessus il me faut votre avis pour savoir si le style est bon ou si ce n'est pas à votre goût, après tout, j'ajuste beaucoup cette histoire en fonction de vos impressions.**

 **Et encore une fois il y a sûrement des erreurs, sorry je ne me relis pas :)**

* * *

Les cours de la matinée finis, Eren s'était vu retrouver Levi avec Tête de Cheval et Conny à ses côtés. Ensuite, le chef était partit manger chez lui alors qu'il avait été trainé à la table des deux crétins, tout cela en étant tenu par la main par un certain châtain. Le repas s'était fait en silence pour lui, alors que les deux autres parlaient de tout et de rien, des nouvelles de leur bande, d'une histoire de pseudo-amour entre Conny et Petra, du budget prévu pour les prochains joins qu'ils fumeront…

Puis l'après-midi, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Eren n'avait pas été violé entre deux cours, ni même embrassé. Il avait remarqué que Jean regardait souvent un autre mec de la classe, Marco. Il le bouffait littéralement des yeux, mais à chaque fois que le concernait le regardait en retour, Tête de Cheval (dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom) se contentait de vite se retourner vers Eren pour lui faire des papouilles comme à un chien avec le rictus le plus faux au monde. Il essayait de reproduire un gros cliché amoureux avec Eren alors qu'il passait son temps à mater un autre ? Le brun n'était pas con, il avait compris que le châtain se servait de lui pour attirer l'attention.

On était mercredi. Et le mercredi, ils avaient deux heures de français, une le matin, et une l'après midi. C'était la journée la plus courte et ils terminaient après celle là. D'ailleurs c'était durant les heures de français qu'ils étaient mélangés selon un système de groupe auquel Eren ne comprenait strictement rien, avec la classe de Levi et Conny. Et comme à son habitude, le blond ne vint pas.

Les cours terminés, Tête de Cheval l'avait enfin délaissé pour aller fumer à un endroit qu'il nommait la carcasse avec Levi Conny, des premières et… Marco.

 _Tient, il est de la bande lui aussi ?_

Il se sentit enfin libre et se mit en route. Dans les couloirs, nombreuses étaient les personnes, des filles surtout, qui le regardaient avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux, ou bien en l'incendiant du regard. Et c'est en s'arrêtant à son casier qu'il sut pourquoi.

Alors qu'il posait tranquillement ses affaires, il entendit un petit groupe bavarder derrière lui. Ayant l'habitude d'ignorer les autres pour rester dans sa bulle de solitude, il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, mais l'une d'elles, à la voix trop aigüe, se fraya un passage dans ses tympans malgré ses efforts.

-… Bon en même temps je le comprends, Il est vraiment trop canon et mystérieux alors je vois pourquoi il voulait sortir avec lui.

Une autre enchaîna :

-Ouais mais franchement regardez Jean : il est beau gosse et jusque là en soirée il ne se tapait que des meufs ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est pédé ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sorte enfin avec quelqu'un… Et un mec en plus !

En risquant un œil vers elles, Eren identifia celle qui venait de parler comme étant la fille qu'il avait bousculée dans la queue du self hier. Et il se rendit compte qu'elles avaient toutes les yeux vissés sur lui.

-Oh mon dieu il m'a regardé, s'écria une troisième ! Vous croyez qu'il nous a entendues ?

-Non aucun chance, on ne fait que chuchoter. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… Encore plus que Levi !

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? T'as pas bien vu Levi, ce bronzé est beau mais Levi c'est un hors-catégorie !

-Mais Levi n'a pas ses yeux à lui… Moi je crois qu'ils sont à égalité mais chacun à leur manière. Ces émeraudes là sont absolument à couper le…

C'en était trop. Eren en avait assez de ces gamineries. Alors puisqu'on parlait de lui, ça voulait dire de ce Jean était Tête de Cheval ? Aucun doute. Apparemment, il devait être un sacré coureur de jupons, et il devait avoir pas mal de succès au lycée vu le nombre de regards de travers qu'il se prenait. Lui qui voulait une rentrée en toute discrétion…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire du reste de son après-midi. Libéré de ses bourreaux, il aurait voulu aller dans sa chambre et inonder Under de messages, mais pendant qu'il mangeait ce midi, Jean l'avait forcé à lui donner son numéro, et il devait avouer que depuis, il avait trop peur pour l'allumer et lire ses nouveaux messages.

En tombant à terre ce matin dans les chiottes, il avait complètement fissuré son portable. En racheter un serait une bonne idée, et puisqu'il avait enfin un job, il pouvait bien s'autoriser de nouvelles dépenses. Il marcha donc dans la ville et rentra dans le premier magasin apte à lui fournir ce qu'il voulait qu'il croisa.

Il en ressortit moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait opté pour un modèle à l'écran un peu plus petit que l'ancien. Il avait l'air un peu épais, mais c'était du solide de bonne qualité. La tenue de la batterie était très bonne, et de toute façon, il préférait de loin son ordinateur portable à l'écran minuscule d'un téléphone. Ce dernier ne lui servait en fait qu'à communiquer avec Under, alors tant qu'il envoyait et recevait des messages… Le reste lui importait peu. Il en avait profité pour prendre un écran de protection en verre trempé et une coque résistante. Son nouveau téléphone avait l'air d'un blindé.

Tout content de ses nouveaux achats, il sortit se promener un peu. La première semaine de la rentrée, il y avait peu de devoirs alors tant qu'il pouvait encore se le permettre, il profitait de son temps libre pour découvrir les alentours. Après quelques pas, il décida de retourner vite fait à l'internat en se rendant compte qu'il était encore en uniforme. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se déshabilla pour revêtir un débardeur de sport et le short qui allait avec. Il ouvrit ensuite sa valise et pris les seuls objets qui restaient encore dedans : sa fidèle paire de rollers noirs, sur laquelle il avait dessiné des flammes à la peinture acrylique blanche. Les roues vert fluo étaient disposées en quad deux devant et deux derrière comme celles des voitures. Il les fourra dans son sac de cours qu'il venait de vider sur son lit avec une petite gourde de sport qu'il avait gagné à une compétition petit. Avant, sa mère l'emmenait souvent à la patinoire et il s'était rapidement mit au patinage artistique.

Il dansait en solo et enflammait la glace. Son coach lui disait toujours qu'il avait un don certain pour la dance, et c'était selon lui pour ça qu'il avait cette grâce sans pareil lorsqu'il se mettait à glisser sur l'eau gelée. C'était sa passion. Il aimait tellement ce sport que lorsque la patinoire était fermée, il continuait à s'entraîner dehors à rollers, ça revenait presque au même, les sensations et les mouvements étaient un peu différents, mais il s'y était fait. Il aurait pu aller loin, très loin, mais tout s'était arrêté au décès de sa mère. Il n'arrivait plus à entrer sur une patinoire, alors à défaut, il se contentait de rouler dehors pour le plaisir maintenant.

Mettant son sac dans son dos avec une certaine nostalgie, Eren profita de cette pause pour changer sa carte Sim d'appareil et laissa le vieux à la place de ses rollers dans la valise.

-Salut mon vieux. Dors bien.

Oui parler à son téléphone était débile, mais durant longtemps, c'était un peu « grâce à lui » qu'il pouvait communiquer avec Under alors bon… Chacun ses délires OK ?

Il réenfila ses Nike et sortit de sa chambre en la fermant bien à clef. D'ailleurs pourquoi les avait-il enlevées ? Il n'était pas à la maison donc il pouvait se permettre de garder ses chaussures non ? Non. C'était trop dégueulasse, il ne voulait pas salir le sol.

En dehors de l'enceinte du lycée, il enfila ses écouteurs (même si il avait le droit de les avoir à l'intérieur, c'était un réflexe qu'il avait inconsciemment gardé du collège), et s'élança dans les rues à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait faire un peu de roller. Une vélo-route, un skatepark… Tout lui conviendrait. Il finit par arriver il ne sut comment vers un grand bâtiment assez impressionnant et totalement délabré. Il n'était d'ailleurs qu'à quelques rues de son lieu de travail.

Ayant un peu fait de l'urbex au collège, avec sa bande après les cours, il se sentait inexorablement attiré vers le bloc poussiéreux et recouvert de tags. Il avait l'air à l'abandon, mais Eren se méfiait des apparences : les lieux comme celui-ci étaient un lieu idéal pour tout ce qui trempait dans l'illégalité.

 _Oh et puis merde._

Il entra en se faufilant par une fenêtre cassée qu'il avait trouvée en contournant la façade. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur dépassait toutes ses attentes : une immense pièce avec des vitres certes, sales, mais qui laissaient apercevoir au dehors de nombreux bâtiments à l'air aussi désaffectés les uns que les autres. Sûrement une ancienne usine, vu les restes d'installations métalliques de métal jaune sous la poussière. Excité comme un diable, il courut vers la porte grillagée du fond pour accéder aux autres bâtiments. Il arriva dehors et escalada sans difficultés la barrière de métal qui le séparait du deuxième bâtiment le plus proche.

Comment un endroit pareil pouvait-il exister en pleine ville ? La nature avait repris ses droits et la verdure envahissait le béton et le métal. Un paysage magnifique. Il passa sa tête par la fenêtre et aperçut les murs recouverts de graffitis qui ne mentionnaient qu'un seul nom : RedNBlue. Il se retira avec crainte même s'il n'avait vu personne, cette partie de l'usine devait « appartenir » à une bande, un gang ou un truc du genre.

Il passa à une autre pièce. Cette fois-ci, depuis le trou très poussiéreux, il pu distinctement apercevoir les silhouettes de personnes dans la trentaine, habillées en hippies qui fumaient les plus gros pétards qu'il avait jamais vu. Là encore, il s'empressa de partir, il avait clairement l'impression de faire quelques chose de « mal ».

Ce fut une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin qu'il trouva son bonheur : Entre plusieurs bâtiments délabrés, une petite cour carrée d'environ treize mètres de côtés se trouvait là. Elle n'était pas sombre malgré les murs qui l'entourait, et la végétation n'avait pas encore percé le sol, elle était simplement à peine présente sur les côtés. L'absence de tags prouvait que cet endroit n'était pas beaucoup fréquenté, alors, le sourire aux lèvres, il posa son sac au sol, enleva ses chaussures, sortit ses rollers et se mit en mouvement, bougeant au rythme de la musique diffusée par son casque audio.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait un peu. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas fumé grand-chose et s'était contenté de regarder Jean essayer d'attirer par tous les moyens l'attention de Marco, qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir un peu et de l'éviter.

Il soupira.

 _Pff, je lui avais dit que cette histoire pourrirait son « couple »…_

Il était encore un peu en colère contre le gamin des chiottes de ce matin, et contre lui-même de s'être emporté pour si peu. Il perdait un peu le contrôle ces temps-ci, cette histoire avec Marco qui s'éloignait de sa bande l'avait plus affectée que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Alors que toute la bande (sauf Conny qui était partit parce que Petra n'était pas là) excepté lui planait complètement dans un autre monde, celui où les gens drogués trouvaient leur bonheur, il se leva, près à quitter les lieux. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire et vite. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un mouvement par la fenêtre et il insulta copieusement l'oiseau quelconque qui avait du bouger. Ou peut être que ce n'était pas un oiseau, il n'en savait rien. Il se contenta juste de l'insulter mentalement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'insulter, c'était une seconde nature chez lui, et qu'il avait besoin d'un truc à faire.

Fatigué de lui-même, il descendit les marches périeuses qui menait à « sa » pièce et sortit du bâtiment. Il passa devant la petite cour qui ne servait à rien (qui avait besoin d'un endroit plat et carré où il n'y a rien à faire sérieusement ?) mais contrairement à son habitude, il s'arrêta avant de l'avoir totalement dépassée. Il y avait quelqu'un. Il se tourna lentement en direction des mouvements qu'il avait repéré resta scotché devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Son collègue se tenait là, yeux clos, un sourire satisfait, se mouvant comme _un putain de dieu_ sur des rollers noirs aux roues vertes. Il n'en manqua pas une miette : ses bras musclés bougeant gracieusement au rythme de la musique qu'il imaginait produite par le casque audio blanc posé sur ses oreilles. Ses jambes, elles, tourbillonnaient, sautaient dans les airs, se pliaient. Dévoilées par son short, elles se révélaient musclées.

 _Mais putain qu'est ce que je chie là ?_

C'est avec une pensée pour Green qu'il se força à détacher ses yeux de la superbe créature, et qu'il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'internat.

 _Heureusement que cet abrutit ne m'a pas vu. Quelle idée de danser les yeux fermés en plus dans un endroit pareil…_

Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pu enlever les images gracieuses du brun de sa tête, et il se retrouva hanté par un certain collègue tout au long de la soirée, et aussi une partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, il avait eu une gaule d'enfer au réveil. Les autres étant encore endormis, il se rua sous l'eau froide avec dégoût. En frissonnant dans la douche, il réalisa alors que pas une seule fois Green ne lui avait envoyé de message hier, et que lui non plus. Il se sentit soudain affreusement coupable, il venait de mater et de rêver d'un type qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas…

* * *

 **Ca avance, ça avance !**


	12. Wattpad ?

Salut salut… J'ai un problème.

Ce site ne me permet pas certaines mises en forme du texte et ça devient de plus en plus problématique…

Qui serait prête à me suivre si je continuais cette histoire sur ?

C'est très important, **je reste ici ou je continue sur wattpad ?**


	13. C'est compris

Bon. Je pense que pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous avez ou connaissez wattpad donc ça ne vous dérangera pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux autres personnes que ça gênera. On va dire que je vais terminer cette fiction ici, et je me ferai plaisir sur wattpad quand je trouverai du temps pour réécrire cette fiction mais avec de la kpop (je vais prendre les membres de bts) parce que à la base, c'était ce que je voulais faire. Donc pas de panique, finalement je vais rester ici, tant pis pour la mise en page que je voulais, je vais réécrire le chapitre que j'avais fait afin de pouvoir le poster au plus tôt.

En tout cas je suis touchée par votre soutient ! Merci beaucoup à toutes et prenez soin de vous !


	14. Chapter 12

**Yo. Cette histoire reste là, je publierai sur Wattpad quand je l'aurai terminée.**

 **MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIENT, LOVE ,LOVE, LOVE**

 **PS : Oui pour BTS je vais faire du Yoonmin évidemment...**

 **PSS : Ce chapitre est très court et très différent. C'est voulu, il me fait office d'expérience, la suite arrive plus vite que vous ne le pensez...**

* * *

 **Paramètres de Mes Contacts :**

\+ Ajouter un numéro ?

 **Nom du Nouveau Contact :** Under

 **Numéro du Nouveau Contact :** ** ** ** ** **

 **E-mail du Nouveau contact :** _(facultatif)_

 **Autres informations :** _(facultatif)_

Enregistrer

 _Notification : Le nouveau contact Under a été enregistré_

Options

\+ Envoyer un message à ce contact

 **Conversation : Moi – Under**

 **Moi :** Hey ! 7h30

 **Under :** Que me vaut ce message plein de bonne humeur dès le matin ? _7h33_

 **Moi :** Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas parlé, j'ai pas pu résister _7h33_

 **Under :** Cède à la tentation plus souvent mon ange ) mais je n'ai pas compris à quoi tu veux résister ? _7h34_

 **Moi :** Ji sai ps mdrr _7h34_

 **Under :** Tu vas me rendre aveugle 7h34

 **Moi :** Même avk un écran j'taveuugle par ma beauute !: _7h35_

 **Under :** Mais qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire pour écrire aussi mal ? _7h35_

 **Moi :** J'me préparr mon coeuuur j'ai cours j'''te signale _7h36_

 **Under :** Moi aussi ! Pourtant je peux enfiler un pantalon sans te crever les yeux avec mon aurthographe ! _7h36_

 **Moi :** Ca s'écrit « orthographe » Under xDDD _7h36_

 **Under :** !? _7h36_

 **Under :** Pff j'suis sûr que tu dis de la merde _7h37_

 **Under :** Eh mais répond sale gosse ! _7h41_

 **Moi :** Orthographe : nom féminin

-Manière d'écrire un mot qui est considérée comme la seule correcte.

Faute d'orthographe…

-Manière dont un mot est écrit.

Ce mot a deux orthographes possibles.

synonymes :

graphie

PS : Dans ton cul xD _7h43_

 **Under :** T'as sérieusement mis sept minutes pour trouver un mot dans le dico et recopier sa def ? _7h43_

 **Moi :** Ne change pas de sujet mon petit, avoue que tu as tort allez ~ _7h44_

 **Moi :** Et puis je n'ai pas que cherché, j'en ai profité pr me maquiller _7h44_

 **Under :** Je ne suis pas petit ! _7h44_

 **Moi :** Comment je pourrais le savoir ? _7h45_

 **Moi :** Je dois aller manger je reviens _7h45_

 **Under :** Dis, je voulais te demander un truc ça fait longtemps que j'y pense… _7h45_

 **Under :** T'es sérieux là ? T'es partit ? _7h45_

 **Under :** Yah ce gosse… _7h46_

 **Moi :** Quoi ce gosse ? Et tu veux me demander quoi ? _8h00_

 **Under :** Ca te dirait qu'on se voit ? _8h03_

 **Moi :** … ! _8h03_

 **Moi :** Hein ? _8h03_

* * *

 **Alors ce nouveau style pour les messages ?**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas du tout abandonné la narration, je varie c'est tout, histoire que vous ne mourriez pas d'ennui.**


	15. Chapter 13

**DÉSOLÉE** **:((**

 **Ma blessure me fait bien chier, j'ai dû faire une croix sur mes championnats et sur le sport en général bref... Désolée ça a totalement chamboulé mon emploi du temps et tt...**

 **Bon j'espère que je vais bientôt pouvoir recommencer à me défouler au sport mais vs inquiétez pas le continue à écrire ici qd même. :)**

* * *

 **Green :** Hein ? _8h03_

Voilà, c'était le dernier message qu'il avait eu de lui, et depuis, silence radio de dix loooooongues minutes. Il avait conscience que sa demande était un peu… Soudaine et nouvelle, mais plus il y pensait, plus il en avait envie, il voulait le voir, le toucher, le connaître mieux qu'à travers un simple écran. Il voulait réellement commencer une relation solide.

Green était le centre de gravité qui lui donnait enfin un but, des envies, de l'amour.

Alors au lieu de l'harceler de messages, il se contentait de patienter devant son écran.

\- Hé Levi !

Conny apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu fous quoi depuis tout ce temps à fixer ton écran ? Les cours vont commencer !

Il l'entendit à peine. Mais franchement qui lui avait collé un abrutit pareil aux pattes ? C'est vrai quoi, il aurait dû dormir avec Jean Reiner et Gunther mais à cause du fait qu'il ait redoublé il s'était retrouvé avec cette tête de gland et ce puceau d'Uri qui n'en perdait jamais une pour se montrer faible et apeuré. Heureusement qu'il y avait Jean.

\- Je me fous des heures de début de cours Conny, si je décide de rester là, je reste là. Vas-y avec Jean, je vous rejoindrai probablement.

\- … Probablement ?

\- T'es encore là ?

Effrayé par le regard que son leader lui avait jeté, Conny abandonna et fila en attrapant le bras de Jean pour lui râler dessus. Il parlait plus précisément de faire une pétition contre les individus nocifs tels que leur chef, et d'un programme de détection de futurs criminels basé selon son modèle.

Le vibrement de son portable faillit faire sursauter Levi et lui rappela immédiatement l'objet de ses préoccupations : le petit ami le plus long à la rédaction d'un sms du monde.

 **Green :** Under… Tu sais qu'en temps normal j'aurai dit oui mais… Je ne peux pas, pas dans cet état. Je suis désolé. _8h15_

 **Moi :** T'es sérieux là ? On se parle h24 et tu me plantes avec un désolé ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Tu ne peux pas Green, t'es autant accro à moi que moi je suis dépendant de toi, je t'aime, on s'aime, tu ne peux pas tout effacer comme ça ! Et puis c quoi cette histoire d'état et de mauvais moment ? T'es en danger ? Tu vis quoi là ? Tu m'as caché des trucs ? _8h17_

 **Moi :** Putain Green… Me laisse pas comme ça, j'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais. _8h18_

Il essaya d'écrire encore, mais une goutte d'eau faisait faire n'importe quoi à son clavier. Frustré, il mit du temps à comprendre que cette autre goutte qui venait de tomber venait en fait de ses yeux, il pleurait. Parce qu'il avait peur, ou bien par colère ? Sûrement à cause des deux en même temps.

Il se sentit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, comme nu, vulnérable. Frustré, il verrouilla son téléphone et se jeta en arrière sur son lit. Il en avait marre, il voulait croire à un cauchemar mais son portable qui vibra dans sa main lui prouvait le contraire. Amenant son bras vers son visage, il déverrouilla et jeta un œil à la conversation douloureuse qu'il essaya de lire malgré les larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

 **Green :** Mon amour… Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te laisser. Donne-moi un mois. Un mois pour arranger ma situation. Je te promets qu'à ce moment là même si j'échoue, on se verra et je te dirai ce qui m'arrive, mais en attendant, s'il te plaît, laisse moi gérer et ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je préfère simplement te voir dans un contexte plus détendu, pour ne pas gâcher ça. _8h20_

Son cœur lui fit mal tellement son soulagement était intense. Il avait quelques réponses. Non, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, mais Green l'aimait sincèrement, il en était sûr. Et les relations sincères ne sont pas prédisposées à l'échec.

 **Moi :** Bien sûr que si, je vais m'inquiéter. Mais je te fais confiance. Je t'aime, je serai toujours avec toi. _8h21_

Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Il dormait très peu, mais le sommeil semblait l'appeler. Alors, tout doucement, il ferma ses yeux, et lâcha prise.

* * *

Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir lui dire oui comme son cœur lui criait de le faire. Il avait tant espéré ces mots venant de la part d'Under, il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant… Alors pourquoi sa réponse n'arrivait pas à être positive ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le voir dans sa situation actuelle, couvert de bleus, ses objets les plus précieux pris en otage… Non.

Las de ce choix lourd de conséquences sur son moral déjà pas bien haut, il finit d'enfiler sa veste par-dessus son uniforme et partit en direction des cours le cœur serré. Arrivé à sa place habituelle, il s'assit sans remarquer que la place voisine était occupée par le connard des chiottes. Fatigué de réfléchir, il s'assoupit dès les premières paroles de son professeur de… Il ne savait plus trop quoi.

Une étrange sensation le réveilla. Sa tête était merveilleusement bien câlinée par une main qui fourrageait dans ses mèches chocolat. Il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre, pour se retrouver face à une image qu'il souhaita oublier sur le champ.

Tête de Cheval se tenait devant lui, souriant et aimant :

\- Mon cœur, réveilles-toi, le cours est terminé on doit changer de salle.

Sa première réaction fut de laisser une expression totalement horrifiée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui passait donc par la tête de ce débile ? Il voulut se dégager d'un coup de ce geste bien trop intime, mais la poigne de son vis-à-vis se fit bien plus ferme : il lui agrippait les cheveux. Grimaçant de douleur, il dévisagea l'autre en essayant de comprendre, et ce n'est qu'en remarquant l'expression on ne peut plus menaçant de Jean qu'il comprit : avec l'histoire d'Under, il avait totalement oublié qu'il était sensé être en couple avec cette chose ! Il fit alors quelque chose qui le dégoûta fortement : Il sourit, prit l'autre main de Tête de Cheval, lui embrassa le sabot et lui dit :

\- Quelle gentille attention, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu tiens à moi comme ça, merci mon amour !

Et il lui sortit le sourire le plus faux qu'il avait en réserve, celui des cadeaux pourris à noël, ou des blagues racistes qu'il entendait parfois de son père.

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à cette réaction, Jean faiblit de beaucoup sa prise dans ses cheveux. D'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, Eren se dégagea, pris la main de l'autre, et sortit de la salle toujours le sourire aux lèvres, en n'oubliant pas de se faire la réflexion que depuis le début de cette scène, le regard brulant d'un grand de la classe les avait scrutés comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre dans l'univers.

Que se passait-il entre ce mec et Tête de Cheval ? Derrière ses faux-airs, Eren se posait bien des questions. Cette attitude, même si elle l'amusait un peu par moment, le mettait très mal à l'aise : il avait littéralement l'impression de tromper Under contre son gré. Il remarqua de Jean, marchant dans les couloirs à côté de lui toujours sa main dans la sienne, venait de soupirer de soulagement. Il vit ses épaules se détendre et il sourit à son tour hypocritement à Eren.

Voyant que le « jeu » durait, le brun en déduit que la grande perche devait être dans les environs. Dans un éclair de génie, il se tourna face à son « petit ami » et s'écria de sa voix la plus sexy :

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais totalement oublié qu'Armin voulait que j'aille avec lui, apparemment il voulait me dire quelque chose de très important, je peux te laisser quelques instants ?

Voyant bien que Tête de Cheval ne savait pas quoi faire avec la présence du mec qui les suivait, il en profita pour arracher sa main de ce contact ignoble et pour foncer en courant dans le couloir, cherchant à rattraper le blond.

Essoufflé, il arriva à la hauteur d'Armin et s'appuya sur son épaule. Sans le savoir, il venait de piquer le sprint de sa vie. Surpris, son camarade, lui, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, sursauta violemment et poussa un cri en perdant l'équilibre. Il partit en arrière et cogna son dos au mur, alors qu'Eren qui était appuyé contre lui tomba par-dessus.

Écarquillant les yeux face à leur position ambiguë, Eren au sol la tête sur sa cuisse, il se débâtit pour s'enlever le plus vite possible de cette énorme farce. Secouant les jambes, il percuta la tête du brun qui poussa un gémissement rauque de douleur puis se releva.

Encore tout sonné, son camarade, lui essaya de se redresser en se tenant la tête en fermant ses yeux avec force.

Armin l'entendit marmonner :

\- Saleté de blondasse, heureusement qu'il me sauve la vie mais ce n'était pas un prétexte pour me frapper…

Complètement désorienté, le concerné lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, et c'est ainsi qu'Eren, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé tout ses esprits, lui dévoila sans vraiment le vouloir sa situation.

\- Je fuis Tête de Cheval, Tête d'Œuf et le Nain, grommela-t-il sans réfléchir.

N'importe-qui se serait demandé si il parlait bien d'êtres humains, mais ce qu'Eren ne savait pas vraiment, c'était qu'Armin était loin d'avoir la capacité de réflexion de n'importe-qui. Aussi, le brun fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit le blond prononcer ces mots :

\- Dis moi Eren, pourquoi tu cherches à fuir la bande de Levi ?

* * *

 **J'ai la fleeeeeemme de me relire comme d'hab, je pense que y'a des fautes heins, mais vrmt j'ai pas la motivation xD**


	16. Chapter14

**Les grandes vacances sont lààààà !**

 **Et vacances = temps libre à accorder à ma fanfiction (que je dois être la seule à encore apprécier xD)**

 **Régalez-vous !**

* * *

Les choses avaient changé.

En à peine trois semaines, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Tout d'abord, La rentrée bizarre qu'avait prédite Eren suite à la perte de sa mère, l'était encore plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, enfin, si on exclu la fois où il s'était imaginé tomber sur une bande de vampires narcissiques. Quoique… C'était presque pire en fait. La bande en question n'était composée que d'humains (et encore il lui arrivait d'avoir quelques doutes sur la nature de son chef), mais valait largement la tonne d'emmerdes que lui auraient apporté des vampires. Au lieu de boire son sang, ils le frappaient quand il ne consentait pas à embrasser une certaine tête de con aux airs chevalins, à rire à toutes ses blagues, à porter son sac... Et bref toutes ces activités de merde. Les deux personnes qu'Eren détestait le plus au monde étaient Jean, qui l'utilisait afin de rendre jaloux un certain Marco (c'est une parole de trop de la part de Conny, un petit au crâne rasé qui le lui avait révélé), et Levi, le chef de la bande, qui n'était jamais le dernier à le frapper même pour un motif complètement inexistant, et qui le traitait comme la dernière des sous merdes. De plus, ce petit con flanqué de sa belle gueule blasée était de surcroît le collège d'Eren, qui quelques soirs par semaines, travaillait pour Erwin, le dirigeant du Royal Bar. Et c'était ce qui énervait le plus Eren. Autant au lycée, Levi l'insultait, le frappait et le ridiculisait, autant au travail, il se contenter de l'ignorer. Et dans ces moments là… Il lui arrivait même de croire que ce Levi était une toute autre personne, une personne qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de rabaisser un lycéen fraîchement arrivé. Où était le problème ? Il était précisément là : parfois, Eren se laissait à espérer que ce Levi n'agissait ainsi qu'au lycée lorsqu'il était entouré par ses potes, mais qu'au fond, il ne le détestait pas vraiment. Comme là, maintenant, alors qu'ils entamaient la dernière demie heure.

 _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me soucierais du fait qu'un connard comme lui m'apprécie ou pas ?_

Il soupira en baissant ses épaules, et cessa de jeter des regards en coin à son voisin de plonge, perdu dans ses pensées. On était jeudi soir, et le lendemain, il était sensé sécher les cours du matin avec Armin afin qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble.

Armin ? Sécher des cours ? Cela aussi faisait partie des changements majeurs ces derniers temps. Les ennuis que lui avaient apportés ses harceleurs lui avaient au moins fait gagner un ami qu'Eren n'aurait jamais imaginé autant apprécier. Derrière ses airs de petit fragile trop futé, le blond cachait un cœur en or, et une qualité qui avait presque autant éblouit Eren que sa capacité de raisonnement : il était à l'écoute. C'était un ami très attentif à son entourage, qui écoutait toujours les problèmes des autres personnes et qui avait toujours de bons conseils à prodiguer. C'était donc assez naturellement que plus de deux semaines auparavant, Eren lui avait confié qu'il était dans une situation plus que précaire. Il n'avait pas mentionné Green, mais simplement évoqué ses problèmes vis-à-vis de la bande de Levi et Jean.

Armin fidèle à lui-même, l'avait écouté et soutenu depuis. Eren ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait de tous ses après-midis, et pour tout dire, ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce sujet. Ce que faisait Armin le regardait. Et si un jour il lui faudra à son ton être soutenu, alors il se confierait à Eren, car ce dernier avait remarqué qu'il était le seul élève de l'établissement à le fréquenter.

Bordel il y avait tout de même énormément de personnes mystérieuses dans sa vie, se disait Eren alors qu'il lavait depuis cinq minutes la même assiette. Armin qui se volatilisait les après-midis, Green dont il ne savait rien de l'apparence physique, malgré le fait que, suite à la demande de Green, ils avaient fixé une date : le premier Octobre. Et aussi… Levi, pensa Eren en jetant un autre regard dans sa direction. Le comportement de ce spécimen à l'expression faciale figée était plus que troublant à son égard. Tantôt cruel, tantôt indifférent… Mais peu importe lequel était son comportement, en cours ou au bar, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours ressentir ce même sentiment qu'il détestait en sa présence : il se sentait si minable, si… inexistant. Même lorsque ce dernier lui donnait des coups en personne, il n'était jamais vraiment regardé dans les yeux par son agresseur. Et il semblait se foutre totalement de lui, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'objet de ses préoccupations, Eren poussa un long soupir (encore).

 _Pourquoi je me préoccupe de ce qu'il pense de moi ? C'est un crétin, un crétin blasé mais un crétin quand même._

\- Oi merdeux !

Cette voix grave le coupa brusquement de ses pensées. Il sursauta violement et lâcha totalement son assiette en faisant un bond en arrière. Assiette qui ne manqua pas de s'écraser par terre avec lui d'ailleurs. Doué comme il était, il avait réussi à s'étaler sur les débris qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps, et c'était un miracle que personne n'ait débarqué dans leur partie de la salle en entendant ce fracas.

 _Peut être que les cuisiniers ont l'habitude avec Hanji._

En effet depuis le temps qu'il travaillait ici, il avait compris que la boute-en-train de service (à part lui), n'était autre que cette sauvage aux airs foufous qu'il ne croisait pas très souvent, à son plus grand bonheur. Alors qu'il observait de très près le sol, il remarqua deux Dr Martens noir mat qui faisaient toujours face au lavabo, et il imagina sans mal leur connard de propriétaire continuer nonchalamment à laver assiettes, verres et fourchettes.

 _Quel connard, puisque son exclamation m'a surpris au point d'en tomber par terre, il pourrait au moins m'aider !_

Une minute… Levi lui avait parlé ? Il releva soudainement la tête, toujours à terre. Il devait avoir l'air d'un crapaud sur une table de dissection mais il s'en foutait.

\- Quoi ?

L'autre ne bougea pas. Il se sentit obligé d'insister.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Les Dr Martens firent lentement face à sa tête. Puisque l'autre daignait enfin se retourner, il essaya de se lever afin de pouvoir voir le propriétaire des chaussures impeccables qui avaient souvent des relations beaucoup trop intimes avec son estomac. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il ne fit qu'en sorte que les morceaux de porcelaine viennent se planter encore plus profondément dans sa peau. Il s'arrêta là, décidant de ne pas aggraver plus les dégâts, et leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers son collègue, camarade de français, et harceleur.

\- Arrête de me fixer et fais ton travail, fit ce dernier en retournant à sa vaisselle.

Ah ça, c'était la meilleure ! Eren se sentit bouillir devant tant de… De… D'insensibilité ! Il venait de tomber et de se couper merde ! Fulminant, il vit rouge. Tentant de se relever afin de pouvoir s'expliquer avec cet être exécrable, il fit abstraction de la douleur dans ses bras et son torse coupé, pour essayer une nouvelle fois de se relever. Grimaçant, il tenta de réveiller ses jambes, les ramena sous lui pour se mettre accroupi et se leva. Mais à mi-chemin, il chancela, vit quelques étoiles, avant de repartir lentement mais inexorablement en arrière. Ecarquillant les yeux, il ne pu absolument rien faire pour se rattraper et s'étala une nouvelle fois. Son dos alla cogner l'étagère derrière lui.

Non, l'étagère ne se renversa pas, Levi se précipitant pour le sauver et s'excusant de le traiter comme il l'avait fait. Non, cela n'arrive que dans les films. A la place, la tête cogna le métal, et le choc lui arracha un hoquet. L'étagère avait finalement tenu le coup. Mais il avait fallut que dans un moment d'inattention, quelqu'un ait posé ce verre un peu trop au bord. Et le tremblement du choc le fit définitivement basculer. Droit vers lui. Vers son crâne. Et il ne se doutait absolument pas que dans quelques secondes, il allait sûrement ressentir la pire douleur de sa vie.

* * *

C'était Insupportable. Oui, avec un grand i. Beaucoup de choses énervaient Levi, les idiots (divisés en plusieurs catégories), les adultes (divisés en plusieurs catégories)… On pouvait encore continuer cette liste très longtemps. Mais ce qu'il y avait à retenir, c'était que les personnes se permettant de le dévisager en faisaient partie. Que cela aille du simple passant dans la rue au COLLÈGUE DE TRAVAIL, ça l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Après tout, essayez de laver correctement des verres crasseux, poisseux de rouges à lèvres et noirs de traces de doigts lorsque deux putains de yeux verts vous fixaient comme s'ils essayaient de vous transpercer et de sortir jusqu'au ressentit le plus profond…. Vous n'y arriverez pas. Cela durait ainsi tous les soirs où il travaillait ici, au Royal bar. D'habitude, préférant éviter tout contact humain, il s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Il supportait, rentrait à l'internat, parlait à Under, dormait (très peu), se levait, rejoignait ses amis, martyrisait ce type pour le compte de Jean, bien qu'il désapprouvait quelque peu sa manière de s'y prendre (seulement un peu, après tout, cela ne le regardait pas). Oui, à la manière d'un vieux dans son appartement, il aimait la routine. Elle lui apportait un confort et une stabilité qui lui était essentielle.

Mais ce soir là, c'en était vraiment trop. Le petit ne cessait de lui jeter des regards que lui seul croyait discrets, et en plus, nouveauté, il cessait maintenant de travailler lorsqu'il le faisait, et finissait toujours par soupirer en se reconcentrant sur son travail. Et bien malheureusement, ces périodes de répit ne duraient jamais assez longtemps pour Levi, car juste après les gémissements du gosse, le regard était quasiment instantanément de retour sur lui.

Et cette fois ce encore…

Etait-il particulièrement moche ce soir ? Avait-il des cernes ou d'autres trucs bizarres sur son visage pour qu'on se permette de le fixer avec tant d'insistance ?

Mais… Attendez, ne venait-il pas de remettre sa classe naturelle en question ? Lui ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Ah bah si, ce mioche avait réussit, si si, à l'instant.

Oulà il avait des discussions bizarres avec sa conscience, allait-il perdre la tête ? Ou l'avait-il déjà perdue ?

Un long soupir de la part de son voisin finit de l'achever.

Il en eu assez.

\- Oi merdeux !

Il allait lui remettre les points sur les i.

Mais… La scène à laquelle il assista lui fit se demander s'ils n'étaient pas deux à perdre leur santé mentale.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait sûrement un peu trop élevé la voix lorsqu'il découvrit son collègue à terre, qui avait dû avoir une attaque. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée avait accompagné sa chute, et Levi se surprit à prier pour la vie de l'assiette.

Évaluant les dégâts d'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit une masse étalée au sol sur des débris de sa défunte amie l'assiette. Mais il se remit aussitôt au travail en se répétant mentalement qu'il n'y était strictement pour rien et que le travail avancera plus vite s'il continuait pendant que l'autre ramasserait les dégâts. Alors qu'il se remettait tranquillement à sa tâche, une voix plutôt abasourdie l'interpella.

\- Quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais refusa tout contact visuel avec le brun, il en avait marre de voir ces yeux émeraude le suivre partout. Car au lycée aussi, il avait remarqué que parfois, un regard scrutateur et rempli de questions qu'il ne comprenait pas se posait sur lui. Et ce regard était de ce vert si particulier…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'était encore ce gosse qui se permettait de lui parler. Il faisait moins le malin pendant la journée… Quoique non, ils avaient beau le frapper et le menacer, il avait toujours l'impression que le gosse ne se laisserait jamais vraiment faire. N'ayant aucune envie de recroiser le regard de son camarade, il rpis son temps pour se tourner.

Il fit face et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un petit haussement de sourcils (ce qui était beaucoup pour Levi).

Apparemment, les dégâts avaient étés un peu plus graves qu'une simple chute, le garçon saignait des avant bras. Il aurait pu l'aider, mais un part de lui, trop fière, lui rappela que cet être le jugeait depuis le premier regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

 _Tu rejettes la faute sur lui Levi mais c'est toi qui le frappe._

Des fois, il haïssait sa conscience. Il fit taire ses pensées d'un autre haussement de sourcil et répondit automatiquement :

\- Arrête de me fixer et fais ton travail.

Il se retourna et continua à travailler. Mais en réalité, il commençait à s'en vouloir. _Juste un peu, un tout petit peu_ … Bon, il n'allait pas le laisser totalement comme ça non plus. Il allait lui dire qu'il continuerait à travailler seul le temps qu'il soigne _ses petites égratignures_ , mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le bruit d'un choc sourd suivit d'un hoquet de douleur le fit instinctivement se retourner d'un bond. La vision du gosse le crâne contre l'étagère fut détrôné par la vision du verre qui venait de tomber de celle-ci… Et qui se précipitait droit sur la tête de ce foutu maladroit.

\- Putain.

Les sens en alerte, il ne réfléchit pas plus et laissa son corps agir à sa place. Pliant ses jambes afin de descendre son centre de gravité, il pivota et pencha son dos en tendant se jambe droite, la jambe gauche lui servant d'appuis afin de placer un coup de pied. Grâce à l'élan fournit par la rotation créée, son pied atteignit l'objet avant qu'il ne percute la tête du mioche et le dévia de sa trajectoire. Il alla s'écraser un mètre plus loin, mais pas contre le sol. En effet, la force du coup était telle qu'il avait touché le mur avant le sol. Ne s'attachant pas à ce détail, Levi sortit d'un pas _un tout petit peu plus rapide que d'ordinaire_ et petit prévenir Erwin qui était derrière son comptoir. Il parla d'une voix _un tout petit peu plus rapide_ qu'à l'accoutumée, avec _juste un soupçon_ d'angoisse et finalement, Erwin, après avoir constaté les dégâts par lui-même et s'être assuré qu'Eren ne méritait pas un séjour chez les urgences, il fut décidé qu'il appellerait Hanji terminer la fin du service, pendant que Levi, à son plus grand désarroi, s'occuperait du blessé. "Pour faire fonctionner correctement les binômes », comme il disait.

C'était donc en cherchant à la base à éviter le regard d'un certain gosse que Levi s'était retrouvé dans le petit local à l'arrière du bar, avec une trousse de secours et ces putains d'yeux verts qui le dévisageaient avec ce même orage de questions.

* * *

Contrairement au lycée, il n'y avait pas d'uniforme requis pour travailler au Royal bar, enfin, pas pour les simples plongeurs. Le t-shirt à manches longues d'Eren était donc coupé à plusieurs endroits et bon pour la poubelle. Comme il était fin, il n'avait même pas eu le mérite de protéger par son sacrifice la peau d'Eren. Non. C'est ce que l'on appelait un mort inutile.

Eren, réalisant qu'il exposait l'inutilité de la « mort » de son vêtement, pouffa de rire en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop trembler car le regard Levi tentait d'évaluer les dommages. Pour Eren, cela importait peu. Il se réjouissait même à l'idée que l'un de ses harceleurs ait à nettoyer ses blessures. Un peu malsain non ? Il s'en foutait. Après tout, c'était lui qui se faisait passer à tabac chaque jour pratiquement depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait le droit de débloquer un peu.

\- Enlève ton haut.

La voix froide de Levi le coupa dans ses pensés. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'enlever, il aurait tout aussi bien pu rentrer avec et se coucher dans cet état. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux d'obtempérer et de retirer lui-même son t-shirt s'il ne voulait pas que son collègue emploie lui-même la méthode forte. Il enleva donc en grommelant son habit inutile et le jeta sur le sol. Il vit un tic nerveux agiter le sourcil de son camarade lorsque le vêtement finit sa chute. Se souvenant des manières de princesse de son collègue, Eren éclata franchement de rire rien qu'en pensant qu'il devait le prendre pour un gros dégueulasse à se débarrasser ainsi de ses affaires. Il sortit alors la première connerie qui lui était passée par la tête :

\- On l'a tué de toutes façons, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est fini Levi, il est mort.

Et la tête incrédule de son interlocuteur qui peinait à donner du sens à ses paroles ne le fit que rire d'avantage.

La raison de son euphorie ? C'était plutôt simple. Il avait d'abord été indigné du manque de réaction de Levi suite à sa chute. Non, en fait, il était très en colère à ce moment là. Eren avait plus ou moins compris que son collègue le frappait au lycée pour le compte de Jean, bien que ce soit lui le chef. Mais bordel, aider une personne à se relever d'une chute n'allait pas le tuer ! Mais ensuite, il y avait eu le verre. Peut-être que Levi, l'avait plus sauvé par réflexe qu'autre chose, mais c'était la première fois depuis la dispute qu'ils avaient eu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés dans les toilettes, que Levi montrait autre chose que de la cruauté ou de l'indifférence envers lui. Et peu importe à quel point cela semblait pathétique, mais Eren se sentait un peu mieux après ça, il se sentait plus… Plus humain, plus que la créature qui gémissait sous les semelles des Dr Martens du Leader de la bande d'adolescents qui dominait le lycée.

Mais bon, Eren savait pertinemment que son calvaire n'allait pas s'arrêter. Demain matin, il serait obligé d'embrasser la même personne sous les yeux d'un certain Marco. Et il savait que s'il refusait il aurait le droit à d'autres coups et blessures. En fait, ce moment de calme avec cette personne qu'il n'appréciait pourtant pas le moins du monde était en y réfléchissant le meilleur qu'il n'ait eu depuis des semaines s'il excluait les moments de discussion avec Green. Bien sûr, il avait aussi passé de bons moments avec Armin, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment récupéré l'estime de soi qu'on lui avait retiré en même tempos que ses précieux carnets et cette photo. Et pourtant, avec cet être si détestable, il venait d'en avoir un morceau, une infime miette, mais elle contribuait tout de même à recoller les morceaux de son cœur endommagé, divisé en plusieurs fragments, entre plusieurs vies. Son père à la maison, le chantage qu'il subissait au lycée, le travail, les disparitions d'Armin, Green et son 1er Octobre qui se rapprochait inexorablement… Il perdit son sourire en repensant à tout ce qui n'allait pas. Sa mère l'aurait rassuré.

Levi avait commencé à nettoyer les petites coupures une à une, celles du torse étaient déjà toutes propres, il ne restait que de fines lignes rougeâtres et violacées qui se mêlaient aux tâches brunes, jaunes, bleues, violettes ou même rouges pour les plus récentes. Les marques de _ses_ coups à _lui_ pour la plupart. Et Eren se sentit pathétique en réalisant qu'il l'avait accepté. Qu'il avait accepté le fait de se faire frapper de manière journalière. Pour récupérer ses affaires, oui. Mais il se sentait aussi faiblir, le feu de sa détermination s'amenuisant peu à peu, à mesure qu'il se prenait des coups gratuits. Il sentait qu'il devenait une victime qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu être. Et c'était en partie de _sa_ faute et celle de _Jean_. La colère dont il s'était débarrassé était revenue en force.

Il baissa la tête, se sentant défait et n'ayant vraiment plus aucune envie de rire aux éclats. Il était dans tous ses états.

Levi ayant finit son boulot avec ses épaules à présent, lui saisit le poignet afin d'inspecter ses bras. Mais ce contact ramena Eren à la réalité.

Non.

Pas les poignets.

Il se dégagea brusquement, comme s'il l'avait brûlé de ses doigts. Mais… Eren avec sa chance habituelle, réussit à planter l'ongle de la main qui le tenait pile au mauvais endroit. Là où _elles_ étaient. _Les coupures_. Le signe ultime de sa perte d'espoir, ces marques qu'il s'infligeait quand il ne voyait absolument aucune autre solution. La douleur de sa peau rouverte aurait pu lui faire perler quelques larmes, s'il ne pleurait pas déjà. Car elles avaient commencé à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé la tête vers le bas.

\- Je te fais mal ?

Cette voix. Si froide. Il explosa.

\- Quoi ? Hurla-t-il, Quoi ? Tu me fais mal ? Bravo, finement observé, mais encore ? Il releva la tête, ses joues maculées de larmes et fut écœuré devant le simple froncement de sourcils qui marquait le visage de son collègue. Comme s'il était devenu une espèce de plante rare qu'il s'efforçait d'étudier. Ou bien un animal au comportement bizarre que son harceleur tentait de briser.

\- Tu me dégoûte, à soigner un type que tu frappes quotidiennement ! Tout ça pour me demander si tu m'as fait mal ? Retourne à ton indifférence et ne t'avise plus jamais de me reposer cette question bordel de merde ! Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre Levi.

Il avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase. Comme un secret, comme une dernière prière.

Et il quitta la pièce, jeta un œil à sa montre, et fut soulagé de constater que son service était terminé. Alors il prit son sac, le balança sur son épaule droite et rentra d'un pas rageur à l'internat.

Du sang coulait de son poignet.

Et il était sûr que Levi l'avait remarqué.

* * *

 **Pitié j'ai besoin d'avis, prouvez moi que je n'ai pas écrit plus de 3500 mots pour rien. S'il vous plaît.**


	17. Chapter15

**Bonsoir ! A celles et ceux qui veulent lire, passez la partie en gras qui va suivre, car je vais raconter ma vie et je sais que ça ne doit pas intéresser grand monde.**

 **Alors commençons. Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit tout de suite après le précédent, il était prêt à être publié depuis longtemps. Mais il s'est passé... Quelque chose de pas prévu.**

 **J'ai rencontré un mec. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. J'avais toujours évité de faire dans le sérieux, même en 32 ex-copains (hum... J'ai un certain succès auprès des garçons comme auprès des filles) je ne voulais pas m'engager à cause de certains problèmes. Vous savez... Je pense que la plupart des personnes doivent me trouver belle et confiante mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai une sorte de secret qui me rend horrible, un défaut qui me gâche la vie et... Qui est en partie l'une des causes des cicatrices que je cache sous mon beau bracelet.**

 **Je suis là pour celles et ceux qui sont comme moi, que personne ne connaît vraiment, même moi je ne me connais pas bien.**

 **Cet homme... Est plus âgé que moi de quatre ans. Il m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles choses, et il m'a aussi brisé le cœur. Alors j'ai compris que les relations dans la vie et celles qui se déroulent ici étaient différentes, parce qu'ici, dans la plupart des cas, elles se terminent bien. Et comme mon histoire à moi s'est mal finie, avec un connard qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, qui a joué avec moi, qui m'a forcé à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas, qui m'a prise certains gestes qui ne lui étaient pas destinés, j'ai totalement perdu confiance en ce que j'écrivais.**

 **Je m'identifie à chacun des personnages de mon histoire, ils portent tous une part de moi, et le fait de savoir qu'ils s'en sortiraient mieux que moi m'a découragée un moment. Je me suis reprise et je suis sincèrement désolée de ce silence radio, j'avais besoin de temps.**

 **Enfin, dernier message et j'arrête ce bout de texte, j'aimerais que les personnes qui comme moi, ont parfois ces pensées noires qui me font faire toutes sortes de conneries, qui se sentent seules même au milieu de centaines de personnes, qui ont des hauts et des bas, qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi elles se sentent mal, sachent qu'elles ont le droit. Le droit de vouloir être seules et de se sentir mal. Mais je veux aussi qu'elles sachent qu'elles ne sont pas seules, que toi, derrière ton écran, tu as quelqu'un. Pour certains ce sera un meilleur ami, pour d'autre un cousin qui vit loin, pour d'autre encore un Green. Et pour celles et ceux qui malgré tout ne voient pas un tel ami, vous m'avez moi.**

 **S'il vous plaît, ne vous faîtes pas de mal, je ne vous connais pas mais je vous adore tous, alors si vous cherchez une personne à l'écoute, que ce soit dans un moment de faiblesse extrême ou bien dans n'importe quel autre moment, quand vous en avez envie (je ne vous force pas hein, je ne vous dit pas de m'écrire absolument mais de m'écrire si vous le voulez), venez en privé et lâchez vous.**

 **Vivez bordel.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas normal. D'accord, il était insomniaque, mais deux trois heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal, alors pourquoi était-il allé à sa fenêtre pour pouvoir fumer tranquillement alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de pioncer ? Avec la musique des Beatles en plus.

Les paroles de Strawberry Fields Forever l'enveloppaient autant que la fumée de sa Marlboro au goût si familier. Son service s'était terminé il y a de ça plusieurs heures, et jusque là il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser. Mais là, perdu dans sa nuit alors que ses camarades de chambrée étaient partis faire le mur avec le reste de sa bande, il ne s'était pas sentit de les accompagner. Enfin, Uri le Saint, ce blondinet merdique aussi fragile et inintéressant qu'il en avait l'air, était resté, mais il dormait profondément.

Bon. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point, sinon les derniers évènements survenus en cuisine allaient continuer à le déranger, et un Levi avec quelque chose qui le dérange n'était pas un vrai Levi. Tout d'abord, le comportement du gamin. Qui le fixait. Qui passait du rire aux larmes. Et qui avait une étrange manie à lancer des « quoi » à tout vas. Qui avait une manière bien à lui de s'exprimer. Et dont les actions, les expressions, avaient cette manie de le dévoiler comme un livre ouvert.

Tout cela le faisait réagir très bizarrement. D'un côté, les paroles rageuses de ce mioche sonnaient parfois bien trop vraies. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment, il savait exactement où appuyer pour lui faire mal. Et il avait beau le frapper, longtemps, répétitivement, de plus en plus fort, Il avait toujours cette étincelle dans ses yeux, qui s'obstinait à rester, comme pour lui dire que peut importe ce qu'il lui fera, elle sera toujours là. Et il se sentait si impuissant devant elle que cela le mettait dans une colère noire.

D'un autre côté, quelque chose, une manie chez lui, le perturbait en la présence de ce petit merdeux. Le fait qu'il ait nettoyé sans (trop) rechigner ses blessures le prouvait, il se pourrait qu'il ressente un infime élan de… Protection aussi. Sauf que c'était totalement hors de sens. Qui frapperait une personne pour la soigner ensuite ? Comme son collègue le lui avait si bien rappelé, ça ne répondait à aucune logique.

Il voudrait avoir une réponse, pourquoi l'avait-il protégé ? Avec le verre… N'importe quelle personne ne faisant pas partie de sa bande aurait sentit la collision. Il ne se serait jamais donné autant de mal.

Jamais.

Ou bien… C'était simplement ce qu'il voulait croire, qu'il n'aurait pas agit. Mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que même si une femme inconnue se serait tenue à la place, il l'aurait sauvée. Il aurait refait ce foutu coup de pied parce qu'il n'aimait pas les victimes innocentes. Pourtant Eren était sa victime innocente. Il n'avait rien demandé. Pourtant Levi le frappait.

 _Bordel ça n'a foutrement aucun sens !_

Il avait conscience de cette vérité : Il se forçait dans un rôle de grand méchant qu'il n'était pas totalement. Il adorait sa bande, mais il n'était pas d'accord avec tout ce qui s'y passait. Sauf qu'il avait besoin de ce masque de cruauté, ce masque qui, aussi dur soit-il, le protégeait de son entourage. Il avait le contrôle. Il était protégé de son beau père car il avait trouvé dans la délinquance une échappatoire. Il était protégé des cris de jouissance de sa mère en se nourrissant des cris de douleur de ses victimes. De sa victime en l'occurrence. C'était une foutue carapace qui enfermait tout ce qui pourrait rester de bon en lui… En lui. Et la seule personne à avoir réussi à faire ressortir cette part d'humanité qu'il cachait jalousement aux yeux des autres, c'était Green.

Et en protégeant son collègue de ce verre, il venait de comprendre que d'une manière où d'une autre, sa victime lui faisait le même effet. Elle avait fait ressortir quelque chose de _bien_ de lui. Bien sûr Green l'atteignait d'une manière que seul lui arrivait à exercer : il l'aidait avec son amour. C'était cet amour qui poussait Levi dans son rôle d'Under, à pouvoir donner sa vie sans hésitation pour cette personne si spéciale. Et en aucun cas il ne voulait se sentir plus humain pour un sou avec Eren.

Quoique… Il se voilait la face, voir cet adolescent passer du rire aux larmes sous ses yeux, bien que cela lui fasse chier de se l'avouer, était plutôt fascinant.

En ces heures tardives perdues, Levi ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas si la présence de ce merdeux était bénéfique pour lui ou non. Car passer de la colère au… Soulagement de pouvoir enfin être lui était-il néfaste ?

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était qu'il devrait continuer à le tabasser s'il voulait garder sa place dans sa bande. Même si il en était le chef, s'il commençait à prendre le parti de leur victime ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Plus de victime, plus d'échappatoire, bonjour le retour dans la baraque de ce connard de merde qui baisait sa mère.

Le choix était vite fait. Il allait continuer cette mascarade.

* * *

Il avait passé la matinée avec Armin, à déambuler dans les rues et les parcs en discutant des terres qui le faisaient rêver, des endroits où il adorerait aller… _La mer_. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Et le blond non plus, car d'après ce qu'Eren avait saisit sur son étrange vie, Armin n'était pas vraiment en mesure de quitter la ville, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ils étaient en train de marcher en direction du lycée, Armin avait consentit à l'accompagner jusque là avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais le blond venait de brusquement s'arrêter.

\- Eren.

Le nommé se retourna vers son ami, sa bouche ouverte formant une question muette. Mais comme Il ne répondait toujours pas, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas agressif, juste interrogateur.

Le blond rougit en levant timidement vers le brun ses yeux qu'il avait baissés.

\- Eren… Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne suis jamais là les après-midis…

Il était très surpris.

 _Est-ce que cette conversation va réellement avoir lieu ?_

\- Tu veux en parler ?

A ces mots, la poitrine d'Armin se relâcha, comme si il n'attendait que cette phrase pour confier ce qui lui pesait tant à son seul ami.

\- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Un sourire encourageant dissipa ses dernières craintes, alors il continua :

\- Si je ne suis pas en cours l'après-midi, c'est parce que je dois me rendre à… L'hôpital. Je fais… Des sortes de tests, on me soumet toujours aux mêmes efforts physiques, pour essayer de comprendre combien de temps mes poumons tiendront le coup, à quelle vitesse ils se détériorent… Je suis malade Eren, très malade, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se finir. Enfin si, je le sais, je vais mourir, mais au bout de combien de temps ? De combien de souffrances ?

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond dévisageaient Eren avec un air que celui-ci ne lui avait encore jamais vu, de la peur. Armin était terrifié par son corps, Eren le comprit aussitôt, et tout sembla prendre un sens, la façon le blond semblait mal dans sa peau, toutes ces fois où il rougissait plus que nécessaire à un compliment… Tout cela il le comprenait, il l'acceptait. En revanche, il refusait de croire que son ami avait perdu espoir, qu'il se contentait d'attendre la mort.

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas dire que cette maladie te condamne tant que tu es encore en vie. Tu dois te battre Armin. Je… Je ne m'y connais strictement pas en dossiers médicaux, en maladies et tout ça, mais le médecin ne t'a jamais donné le choix ? Est-ce qu'on t'a présenté les options qui s'offraient à toi ? Es-tu sûr que tu vas réellement mourir de cette merde qu'il y a dans ton corps ?

Ils savaient tous deux qu'en disant cela, Eren cherchait plus à se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose. Mais Eren, bien que cela paraisse égoïste, ne voulait surtout pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, Armin lui répondit avec plus d'hésitation que de résignation dans la voix, comme s'il commençait à douter de ses convictions :

\- C'est… Une maladie orpheline. Personne ne comprend comment elle évolue, mais elle est restreinte à mes poumons. Je pourrai tenter une greffe mais… Je pompe déjà tout l'argent que gagne mon grand père en travaillant pour mes soins, il me faudrait piocher dans l'héritage de mes parents et même avec ça je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à cette intervention, les risques restent présents, j'ai moins de la moitié des chances d'en sortir vivant.

Eren ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas décider à la place d'Armin. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, ça il en était certain. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il attira le blond dans ses bras et le serra fort, puis avec un peu plus de douceur.

\- Je serai là pour te soutenir.

Et il le pensait.

* * *

 **C'est le moment où je vous remercie d'avoir commenté en masse, de m'attendre et de me soutenir. J'ai besoin de vous, et même si vous ne commentez pas, parce que je sais que c'est chient de commenter, sans lecteurs cette histoire n'en serait pas là. A tous celles et ceux qui on écrit un petit mot, qui lisent tout simplement, qui apprécient cette histoire.**

 **Merci.**

 **Merci.**

 **Merci.**

 **Je m'attache à vous, inconnus qui me lisez comme je m'attache à un journal intime, à un ami qui est là pour écouter.**

 **(et oui j'avais inversé Under et Green pour les gens qui s'en souviennent)**


End file.
